Lo superaremos
by Komei1
Summary: <html><head></head>Miku una joven de 17 años esta en constantes discuciones y relaciones solo para obtener algo: la atención que nunca sus padres le dieron. Pero un día llegará un compañero nuevo que le ayudara a salir adelante. La apareción de su hermano traerá consigo muchos desafios que superar. Un par de gemelos y dos hermanos es lo suficiente para lograr cambios.</html>
1. Inicio

**Bueno esta es la primera vez que subo un fic en este foro! Y la verdad es que no se si ya se subió y aún no... soy horrible con esto del ingles y justo el foro esta en ese idioma D:... Sin más que decir: espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la corporación Yamaha y compañia (:**

**Primer día de clases.**

Pov Miku

–Hoy no puedo Miku –me respondía con voz apenas audible.

–Está bien –colgué molesta interrumpiéndolo –tú te lo pierdes –lance el celular tan lejos como pude, el cual cayó sobre la cama, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo me hace esto? Se me olvidaba mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, ya tengo 17 años y soy una persona que obtiene todo lo que quiere, que puedo decir soy hermosa, mi cabellera verde aqua crea furor entre las personas y mis ojos turquesa los hipnotizan, realmente no poseo una gran altura pero pensándolo realmente no la necesito… –Nunca me habían dejado en esta situación –apreté los dientes molesta –no lo puedo creer como… –la canción del celular me interrumpió, rápidamente busque mi celular entre el desorden de almohadas y peluches –¡Lo encontré! –grite, mire la pantalla y vi que no se alumbraba y mucho menos estaba sonando, ladee la cabeza pensando en que podía estar sonando hasta que una idea cruzo por mi cabeza –¡Debe ser el otro! –Desesperada tome mi bolso para buscarlo, logre tomarlo y antes que colgaran, conteste –¿Alo? –mire la pantalla, no tenía el numero guardado, me sorprendí un poco ya que este celular es privado y no suelo darlo.

–¿Miku? –Pregunto una voz, pero no logre reconocerla.

–¿Quién es? –Pregunte inmediatamente con tono autoritario.

–¿No me reconoces? –Me reprocho la voz, confundiéndome por unos segundos –soy tu hermano… Mikuo –soltó finalmente con un suspiro.

–¡Hermano! Cambiaste tú número de celular –respondí tratando que no sonara impresionada a demás es raro que me llame, algo debe suceder.

–¿Cómo están nuestros padres?

–Bien ¿Qué sucede? No te oyes muy bien –pregunte mientras miraba mis uñas.

–Diles a nuestros padres que los iré a ver, para presentarles a mi… –dudo por un momento antes de completar la oración –novia, me debo de ir, cuídate hermanita –fue lo último en decir antes de colgarme, rápidamente guarde el número de celular, coloque todo en mi mochila y baje para dar la noticia, pero al buscar con la mirada note que ellos ya no se encontraban en ningún lugar de la casa como de costumbre.

–Bueno les diré más tarde –alcé los hombros suspirando, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al instituto, iba tarde después de todo.

Fin POV Miku

Faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases, algunos se encontraban dentro de la salas mientras que otros hablaban jovialmente en los pasillos, de a poco comenzaron a girar la cabeza hacía atrás, algo les llamaba la atención o mejor dicho alguien, su credencial decía "inspectora", era realmente joven unos 20 años aproximadamente, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una falda cortísima, dos o tres manos sobre la rodilla, y ajustada de color negro, junto con una blusa roja ajustada lo cual hacía apreciar su exuberante busto el cual además se dejaba asomar un poco gracias a los dos botones desabrochados, parada sobre unos altos tacones color negro.

–Dime que es una profesora –pronunció un chico a punto de babear, viéndole el "escote".

–Ojala lo fuera –contesto su amigo sin poder despegar la vista.

La campana sonó pero aun así los jóvenes se encontraban admirándola, hipnotizados aún que realmente no en sus ojos, hasta que…

–¡Qué esperan para entrar a sus salones! –Exclamó o mejor dicho bramó molesta, claramente su carácter no era tan dulce como todos imaginaron y corriendo asustados hacía sus salones, –ya era hora… ¡Como me duele la cabeza! –Se quejó mientras caminaba hacía su oficina a unos pasos más allá, al llegar entro y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie dentro, coloco su bolso sobre su escritorio y saco una pequeña botella, sonrió de medio lado y la abrió.

Se lograban escuchar pasos apurados y rechinidos de suelo. Se lograba observar a una muchacha murmurar por lo bajo con cara de pocos amigos, realmente se veía enojada, se detuvo frente de la puerta trasera de un salón, respiró hondo tratando de regularizar su respiración y trato correr lo más sigilosamente posible, al entrar muchos pares de ojos voltearon a verla, mientras que los ojos de ellas se detuvieron al frente, por lo visto antes de entrar se encontraban presentando a un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo, corrió la vista rápidamente y camino a su puesto, el último de la fila al lado de la ventana, se sentó y coloco la mochila sobre el pupitre, miró al cielo mientras escuchaba al profesor.

Pov Miku

–Bueno como dije anteriormente su nombre es Len Kagamine, sean amables con él –nos presento al chico nuevo, el cual traía el uniforme del instituto perfectamente arreglado, pantalones azul oscuro, camisa blanca y cortaba azul, y sobre ello un abrigo del color de los pantalones, zapatos negros, lo observe como si lo estuviera escaneando, traía la mochila colgando en su hombro la cual era de un amarillo bastante chillón para mi gusto, no pude evitar sonreír.

–Cuiden de mi por favor –agrego como todos los habían hecho alguna vez al llegar a un salón nuevo, su voz era realmente tierna, llegando a lo empalagoso, dio una pequeña reverencia, al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar muchas chicas diciendo que era muy guapo, y tierno que era, que fuera su novio y otras cosas por el estilo, me dieron arcadas con solo ver lo arrastradas que eran ¿Cómo le pides a alguien ser su novia si ni los conoces? Mire a los hombre de reojo los cuales lo miraban algunos con molestia y otros solo reían por la actuación de sus compañeras. Volví a ver por la ventana buscando tranquilidad.

–Te sentaras con Hatsune Miku, ahora debo ir a resolver unos asuntos, no hagan desorden por favor –suplico de costumbre para salir del salón, dejando al chico solo adelante sin saber a quién se refería, mire de reojo con una sonrisa al verlo avergonzado con la vista en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos y las chicas trataban de acosarlo con preguntas, buscaba ayuda con la mirada, vi la escena ya cansada por los gritos y alce la mano haciéndole un gesto de que se acercara y sentara en el banco vació a mi lado, ahí estaba su escape, camino y al llegar se sentó a mi lado –Hola soy Len –Pronunció, lo mire, sería divertido molestarlo un rato ¿No?

-LEN-Cuando Me número -conteste Miku.

Pov Len

La verdad es que al verla, de manera innata sonreí, me parecía bastante interesante pero su repentina sonrisa me causo una sensación de malicia –¿Y qué te gusta hacer? –Pregunte buscando algún tema de conversación mientras trataba de alejar aquella sensación.

–Comer puerros –me respondió rápidamente – ¿Y a ti?

–Me gusta gusta dar paseos y salir a comer –contesté con una sonrisa, ella alzó una ceja sin poder creer por alguna razón mi respuesta ¿Dije algo raro?

Pov Miku

Realmente su última respuesta me llamo la atención, además de que no me miraba como si me fuera a desnudar como los demás e incluso ¿Trataba de comenzar una charla? – ¿Eres virgen? –Le escribí en un papel y se lo acerque, rápidamente logré notar que se comenzaba a sonrojar al leer el papel. ¡Claramente lo es! Por eso tiene aquella aura tiernucha, la cual no está para nada corrompida –No te preocupes de la respuesta –sonreí divertida.

Pov Len

Esa pregunta realmente me sorprendió, nunca esperé que alguien me preguntara eso sin conocernos, y mucho menos una chica, sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder ¡Me ha hecho sonrojarme! Ella se ría y decidí preguntarle lo mismo – ¿Y tú? –Solo note que me miraba para luego volver a reír.

–No yo, ya no lo soy –sonrió como si pensará en algo.

–Oh… –musite, respire hondo llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y volver a hablar –no te lamentes –al decirlo comenzó a reír bajo, todos nos miraron algo asombrados.

–Gracias Len-kun, pero no me lamento aquello –su voz era de alguien muy segura en sus respuestas, sonreía mirando el cielo, la observe un poco para luego notar como los demás susurraban cosas.

Pov Miku

La clase avanzó tranquilamente ya que era hora de autoestudio, hasta que la campana sonó, todos se apresuraron en levantarse para salir mientras que algunos se nos acercaban para hablar con Len y así saber más de él, por otro lado las chicas de manera desesperadas trataban de empujarlos para llegar donde mi compañero de banco.

–Miku-chan –me llamo un chico mientras se me acercaba, su cabello azul y brillante… En cualquier lugar lo reconocería, por mi lado me encontraba molesta por lo de la mañana –Escúchame por favor –Giré mi vista viendo como acorralaban un poco a Len aún al lado mío, la escena era bastante divertida.

–Lo lamento, pero no te deseo hablar –concluí la conversación, lo mire unos segundos para sacarle la lengua, rápidamente me levante, alise mi falta azul y así volver a armar las tablillas, estire la blusa y solté la corbata, tome a Len de la manga y lo saque del lugar, solo corrí hasta llevarlo a la azotea y poder respirar aire limpio.

El rubio solo jadeaba de cansancio, tratando de recuperarse de la pequeña "maratón" que lo obligue a correr, gire para verlo y solo logré obtener una sonrisa de él, alcé una ceja sin comprender – ¿Sabes? Me agradas –Miró el suelo algo sonrojado. Esperen un momento ¿Le agrado? Este chico es increíblemente adorable, los demás solo tratan de acorralarme y hacerme cosas, pero él teniendo la oportunidad solo me dice "me agradas" y sonrié.

–Len eres un chico de otra galaxia –conteste doblándome de la risa, no lo puedo creer, realmente no puedo. Como alguien tan puro cae en mis manos, en estas manos llenas de pecados.

Este chico realmente es increíble…

Pov Len

No comprendí el porqué de repente comenzó a reír tan eufórica, me miraba y volvía a reír, solo pude verla esperando que me contara el chiste o la gracia…

Pov Miku

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo, luego de lo que dije… Pude dejar de reír a los segundos, y me enderece, me ardía el abdomen.

–Perdón, y cuéntame ¿Haz estado con alguna chica?

–N-no –respondió –ya lo había dicho… –susurro.

–Me refiero, si has estado de novio o algo así –rodé los ojos.

–¡Ah! Sí, con algunas de mi otro instituto –Miró al suelo sonrojado.

–Pues espero que acá encuentres a alguna chica –agregue mostrándole el pulgar, de manera positiva. Pensándolo bien… Acá todas son unas depredadoras, muy bien, yo Miku Hatsune cuidaré del pequeño Len Kagamine de las horribles chicas de este lugar.

Pov Len

–Gracias, supongo –respondí, baje la mirada nuevamente, me sentía avergonzado ¿Desde cuándo las chicas podían usar faldas cortas y blusas casi transparentes? De por sí ya era bastante linda como para vestirse tan provocativa –¿Y quién era ese chico?

–¿Eh? –pregunto sin comprender, volví a repetirle la pregunta y era suspiro –Kaito, Kaito Shion, un chico con los que he salido una par de veces, no soy como tú crees, yo soy una niña descarriada –trato de explicarme, asentí comprendiendo a lo que se refería pero solo me limite a escucharla.

–Bueno, no es que seas una asesina tan poco ¿No? –Pregunte molestándola, ella solo rió.

–Vamos, las clases van a comenzar.

Caminamos por unos segundos y habíamos llegado ya que la sala no estaba lejos de las escaleras, abrimos las puertas y todos voltearon a vernos, Miku camino mientras me jalaba de la mano hacía nuestros puestos, y al llegar nos sentamos. Me soltó de la mano, lo cual por unos segundos me hiso sentir desprotegido.

– ¿Miku podemos hablar ahora? –Le pregunto nuevamente ese chico, realmente era guapo, yo creo que cualquier chica caería a sus pies, pero por alguna razón ella lo miró molesta.

–No Kaito –Así se llama… Yo la mire –Ya no importa, ve y has lo que quieras –se cruzó de brazos.

–Pero… Puedo ir mañana –agrego con un tono seductor el cual me revolvió el estomagó ¿Insinuaciones en pleno instituto? Creo que este será un largo año escolar.

Pov Miku

Kaito me miraba como si me fuera a desnudar y proponía vernos mañana, no era como que me molestara, siempre me ha gustado ser deseada, pero…

–Perdón Kaito pero no quiero, porqué no mejor vas con tus amigas –concluí ya cansada.

–Vamos no me hagas esto –suplico para que yo aceptara, me sentía incomoda, ahí fue cuando sentí que mi compañero se levantó de la silla y golpeó con una de sus manos el pupitre llamando la atención, tenía una mirada sería ¿Qué rayos le sucede?

–Ella ya te dijo que no –gruño bastante molesto, me sorprendí, los chicos solo peleaban para que yo saliera con alguno en la noche pero él me estaba defendiendo sin pedir algo a cambio.

– ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? –Pregunto altanero… ¡Como le puede hablar así! Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y levanto un poco acercándolo, ambos se veían a los ojos sin decir nada.

–¡Kaito suéltalo! –Grité mientras trataba de separarlos, pero Len ni se inmutaba, la puerta se abrió de par en par de manera estridente, todos dejaron de ver la escena para ver quien había entrado.

–Shion, suelte al joven Kagamine –regaño el profesor enojado ¡Salvados! Kaito soltó a Len empujándolo un poco sin que el profesor lo notara –A la inspectoría ahora.

– ¿Eh?... Pero… –balbuceó, si algo tenía claro era que los papás de Kaito eran muy correctos y no les gustaba ser llamados por el instituto.

– ¡Ahora! –Grito para callarlo. ¡Así se habla profesor! Por primera vez agradezco su presencia, Kaito solo asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, volteo un poco la cara para verme ayudar a parar a Len ya que al empujarlo este se tropezó con la silla y cayó, se volteó y salió.

Pov Len

Realmente no sé porque me altere así, pero bueno... Llego el profesor y me senté rápidamente, al girar vi como Miku se veía intranquila – ¿Sucede algo?

–No deberías de haber actuado así –escribió en la parte superior de su cuaderno, no se veía molesta pero si algo nerviosa.

–Perdón, no me gustan los tipos como él… –respondí en mi cuaderno y se lo mostré, ella solo suspiro y miró por la ventana. La clase comenzó.

El día transcurrió como cualquier día de clases, a la segunda hora apareció otro chico a hablar con Miku para invitarla a salir, yo solo los escuchaba hablar hasta que salieron de la sala, al tiempo después volvió solo ella algo sonrojada, se sentó y guardo silencio el cual yo tan poco quise romper… Como sea ya acabaron las clases, tome mi mochila y me levante, la mire de reojo y suspire.

–Nos vemos mañana Miku-chan –me despedí con una sonrisa y camine hacía el pasillo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche a dos chicos hablando, sus voces eran familiares, al llegar a donde estaban hablando lo pude notar, estaba Kaito y el chico que fue a hablarle a Miku, ambos me miraron deteniéndome.

–Vaya es el nuevo juguete de Miku-chan –se burló Kaito, solo los miré y trate de bajar por las escaleras pero el otro chico me detuvo.

-Will.

–Kaito, deberías de enseñarle que los nuevos no pueden disfrutar –se rió el otro chico.

–¡Hey! Dejen al chico en paz, par de mafiosos –les grito una chica, traía la falda bastante larga hasta los tobillos y la blusa dentro de ella, su cabello color rosa y ojos azules.

–No te metas Luka, este es un problema de hombres –Volvió a hablar ese chico.

–¿Y cuál sería ese problema Haruto? –Alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el chico solo la miro nervioso.

–Nos está quitando a Miku-chan –alegó mientras aún no me dejaba pasar.

–Yo no les estoy quitando nada, y ella no es un objeto como para que digas eso –Le discutí molesto por como hablaban de ella.

–¿Y tú? –Le hablo a Kaito –¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-Vámonos Haruto arrastrarla hasta Kaito dejandome pase.

–Len, no te metas con Miku, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No es alguien que te convenga para que te enamores –me aconsejo la chica mientras subía de vuelta las escaleras y quedaba completamente solo ahí.

–No metas en problemas a otros –escuche a Luka un piso más arriba, pero no hubo respuesta, comencé a caminar al escuchar pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras…

Pov Miku

Siempre Luka, siempre tiene que ser ella la que ve a alguien peleando según ella "por mi culpa", yo jamás les he dicho que se golpeen y maten a sus rivales… Baje las escaleras molesta luego del regaño que me dio. Al llegar a la entrada vi como el rubio se alejaba del instituto, camine detrás de él ya que vivo por el mismo camino, al estar un poco más cerca note que estaba escuchando música con grandes audífonos, le pique el hombro y el volteo, crucé nuestros brazos y lo obligue a caminar a mi lado.

–No sabía que vivías por acá –le hable, al mirarlo supe que no sabía que responder –lamento lo de Kaito y Haruto, ya sabes… ¡Hombres! Que se me puede hacer –hablaba tranquila –si te vuelven a molestar, por favor dímelo.

–Vale –me respondió mientras dejaba colgando sus audífonos en el cuello –en todo caso no sucedió nada, y sí, vivo por acá –me respondió algo cansado.

–¡Ya se! Vamos a comer –lo arrastre antes de que declinara la invitación. Llegamos a un parque, en donde se encontraba un señor vendiendo helados en su carrito.

–Pero…

–Invito yo, a modo de disculpa –sonreí mientras caminaba hacía el señor.

–¿Qué deseas pequeña?

–Quiero un helado de chocolate y otro de plátano –respondí, el señor asintió y comenzó a preparar los barquillos. Tome mi mochila y saque un polerón gris y me lo coloque, ya que en otoño aún corren esos vientos fríos. Espere al señor hasta que me los entrego y le pagué –gracias –fue lo único que le dije para caminar hacía Len y entregarle el helado.

–¿Eso es plátano? –Me pregunto con ojos brillantes, a lo que solo asentí.

Pov Len

Es el destino, en ningún momento del día le he dicho que amo el plátano, y luego llega con un helado de mi fruta preferida, tomé el barquillo como si fuera al delicado y luego comencé a comerlo.

–Muchas gracias Miku-chan –le agradecí muy contento con mi helado.

–De nada –pronunció mirándome –Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos los mejores amigos –eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de despedirnos e irnos a nuestras casas.

Al entrar no había nadie, así que me saque los zapatos en la entrada y subí a mi cuarto con una bolsa de papas y un vaso de bebida, entre y me encerré.

Pov Miku

Al llegar me saque los zapatos y fui a la cocina en donde se encontraban mis padres muy arreglados, los mire y me saludaron como de costumbre.

–Me ha llamado en la mañana Mikuo… Viaja para presentarles a su novia –solté la noticia, mi mamá comenzó a toser como si tuviera pulmonía mientras mi papá devolvía su café al tazón.

–¿Novia? –Preguntaron ambos mirándome, buscando respuestas.

–No me ha contado nada más –me excuse, tome un vaso con jugo de naranja y bebí un sorbo.

–B-bueno –habló mi mamá –¿Quieres comer algo? Hoy hice puerros salteados con carne y arroz –cambio de tema.

–Sí, pero ¿Puedo ir a comer a mi cuarto? –pregunte haciéndole ojitos para que me dejara.

–Está bien –suspiro rendida, me preparo todo en un plato mientras yo volvía a llenar el vaso con jugo y finalmente me lo entrego en una bandeja con cubiertos, coloco el vaso junto con la comida y subí con cuidado las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Pasaron los minutos y mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo busque dentro la mochila y lo tome en mis manos: llamada entrante de Kaito. Cortar. Llamada entrante de Kaito. Cortar, y así seguimos un buen rato hasta que conteste con mala gana.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No me hables así Miku-chan –habló como su fuera un niño pequeño regañado.

–Vale, no estoy de animos.

–Solo quería que vinieras a mi casa hoy… Al final mis papás saldrán –lo escuchaba mientras miraba por la ventana.

–¿Para eso me llamas?

–¿Qué te sucede? –Me preguntó ya molesto –Nunca te has negado y hoy pff, de la nada comienzas a reusarte a todos, Haruto ya me contó que lo mandaste lejos cuando hablaron en el pasillo.

–¿Te importa? No tengo porque darte explicaciones, de hecho a nadie se las tengo que dar, yo veré con quien me acuesto y con quien no lo hago, incluso donde y cuando –le respondí ya cabreada, y le colgué antes que pudiera responderme.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo (: , espero que les haya gustado, y se que para mucho Miku es una chica dulce, tierna e inocente, pero yo quería hacerla algo distinta y tomar la personalidad de otras canciones. Gracias por leer y espero comentarios para ir mejorando 3 También existiran personajes creados por mi solo para que haya más dinamismo dentro de la historia . !**


	2. Capítulo 2

POV Miku

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que algo comenzó a cambiar, ahora solo he aceptado salir con Kaito, siento que hay algo diferente en mí, en él, en todos.

Me levante aún más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo, camine al baño y así poder ducharme; al acabar me enrolle en una toalla rosa y limpio el espejo del vapor, como lo hacía siempre, abrí la puerta y escuche un gran estruendo abajo, saque la cabeza confundida, al ver que no había nadie corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré, me seque rápidamente y vestí como un rayo, tome la mochila y baje silenciosa las escaleras… mis padres estaban discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos, ella gritaba lo cansada que estaba, mientras él le reprochaba que también lo estaba y no por eso hacía un escandaló; miré a ambos lados, y camine a la puerta, tomé mi mochila para partir a la escuela, es algo temprano pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar acá con este problema.

FIN POV Miku

El día se encontraba realmente cálido para ser tan temprano, el sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor mientras las nubes se alejaban de la ciudad, las calles se encontraban casi desiertas de estudiantes al ser tan temprano, pero aun así pasaba uno que otro auto al lado de la deprimida chica, su cabello suelto y mojado se apegaba a su suéter y rostro dejando todo húmedo, pero a ella no le importaba, solo trataba de alejar aquellos problemas que tenía con su música a todo volumen sentada en un parque cerca del instituto.

Por otro lado un chico rubio de ojos celestes recién se encontraba despertando, perezoso abría un ojo para luego cerrarlo nuevamente y estirándose todo lo que podía, se destapo, saco los pies fuera de la cama y se sentó de ella.

Fuera de su cuarto todo estaba en calma, vivía con su mamá ya que sus padres estaban divorciados, pasaron unos segundos y se levantó caminando hacía el baño mientras se estiraba en el camino. Se duchó y fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Al cavar miró por la ventana, hoy sería un gran día. Al bajar se encontró con su mamá quien hacía el desayuno para su "príncipe", así era como solía llamarlo, desayunó y se fue a la escuela tranquilo ya que estaba con tiempo de sobra.

Desde su casa hasta la escuela no era tanto tiempo, incluso caminando se tardaba veinte minutos aproximadamente, los cuales eran veinte minutos de escuchar música, pensar tranquilo y estar libre de compañeros. Como siempre, paso por un parque, aquél parque donde jugaba con su hermana, suspiro, si algo no le gustaba era recordar, recordar que ya no estaban juntos, que ya nada era como antes, inspiro hasta su máxima capacidad y expiro relajando los hombros. Volvió a ver el camino, y continuó tranquilo como antes.

–¿Miku? –Susurro una chica de cabellos rosa pálido, se encontraba apoyada en el cerco del parque, mientras miraba a la nombrada.

–¿Luka-san? –Pregunto Len cuando se acercó a ella, ladeo la cabeza al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh? –Musito, giro su cabeza y vio al chico que la miraba preocupado –Hola Len –sonrió algo incomoda, al volver a mirar la banca, esta se encontraba vacía.

POV Luka

Sin darme cuenta, sumergida en mis pensamiento al verla sola, ahí, triste, mirando sus manos, un sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía despegar la vista. Ganas de correr hacía ella y abrazarla como lo hacía en los viejos tiempo me inundaban.

Una pequeña e infantil voz me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver de dónde provenía pude darme cuenta que Len, el pequeño Len me estaba observando preocupado, sonreí lo mejor que pude para que no se preocupara… Fueron solo segundos en que despegue la mirada de Miku, pero al mirar, ya no estaba… Suspiré.

–Mira la hora, ya deberíamos de estar en el instituto –con mis palabras el rubio se preocupó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, una pequeña risa ahogue. Aún faltaban quince minutos. ¡Es tan fácil engañarlos!

–¡Hey Luka-san! ¿Qué hacías? Tenías cara de preocupación –me pregunto mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los dejaba en su cuello, aquella pregunta hizo palpitar mi corazón.

–Solo pensaba pequeño Len –respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

–No soy pequeño –murmuro –además sigo creciendo, llegará el día en que seré tan alto como un modelo –sonreía bobamente, lo más seguro es que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como modelo.

–Vale, tienes razón, algún día serás tan grande como lo soy yo –me burle con una pequeña risa, lo cual claramente lo molesto.

El transcurso fue algo incómodo, mi cabeza cada cinco segundos se encontraba lejos de ahí, por otro lado el pequeño Len, como yo lo llamo ahora, solo hablaba de series y juegos; era como estar reviviendo mi infancia, sin lo incómodo claro.

FIN POV Luka

El día transcurría como siempre, clases algo aburridas, profesores molestosos. La inspectora solo estaba encerrada en su oficina y en la puerta había un cartel que decía "Vaya con otro inspector".

Era hora del recreo y como buenos estudiantes todos salieron corriendo de la sala.

POV Len

Al fin el tan deseoso recreo, el más largo del día, miré a Miku, se encontraba callada, tomó su mochila y camino fuera de la sala camino a la azotea, incluso Kaito que entro a la sala para hablar con ella, se detuvo sin saber qué hacer, ella solo lo ignoro y continuó su camino.

Finalmente acabaron las clases y todos nos preparábamos para ir a clases, baje las escaleras detrás de mi compañera y cuando ya estábamos saliendo, le jale del brazo, ella giró por inercia, nos quedamos mirando hasta que desviamos la mirada.

–Ven, hay que hablar –la arrastre camino a mi casa.

–¿Cómo se ha donde me llevas?–Pregunto nerviosa.

–¿Eh? Vamos a mi casa –respondí, nervioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Len

Llegamos a mi casa, nos sacamos los zapatos en la entrada quedando con nuestros calcetines, al pasar frente a la cocina, mi mamá carraspeo su garganta llamándome la atención ¡Nunca esta y justo ahora sí! La miré sin saber que decir.

–Ho-hola mamá –trate de saludar como si no pasará nada.

–Buenas tardes Señora Kagamine –saludó cortésmente, con una leve reverencia –mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, compañera de su hijo –se presentó sorprendiendo a mi mamá.

– ¡Que buenos modales! –Soltó sorprendida –Mucho gusto Miku ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas tan rápido Len? –Alzó una ceja colocándome nervioso.

–Pu-pues nada, solo íbamos a subir para poder hablar tranquilos –trate de pensar claramente, pero ella tenía esa mirada de "¿Qué crees que haces llevando a una chica a tu cuarto?" la cual solo me intimidaba un poco.

– ¿Hablar? –Preguntó usando un tono de burla.

–Es que a Len no le esta yendo nada bien en matemáticas señora Kagamine, y yo me ofrecí para que en el examen que viene le vaya bien –agrego Miku tranquila, serena y con una gran sonrisa al final, mi mamá la miró suavizando su gesto, asintió creyendo cada palabra dicha por Miku.

–Entonces, muchas gracias Miku por ayudarle a mi hijo –agradeció –les haré algún aperitivo para que no estudien con el estomagó vació –sonrió, dio media vuelta y en una bandeja comenzó a colocar dos vasos con jugo de naranja, una puntada me dio en el pecho al ver el sabor, la naranja era su fruta favorita… colocó unos pasteles y dos sándwich, giró para vernos y me entrego la bandeja –Ahora vayan y estudien, ¿Te quedarás a cenar cierto? –preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

–Claro –sonrió, y me empujo para que caminara, sin que mi querida mamá no lo notara.

–Vamos a estar arriba –hablé mientras subía las escaleras hacía mi cuarto, al entrar deje pasar a Miku, coloque la bandeja en la mesa de mi cuarto, de esas bajas para poder sentarse en el suelo, la mochila quedo sobre mi cama –bienvenida a mi cuarto, vamos siéntate donde gustes –agregué, todo estaba ordenado, claramente mi mamá había entrado a limpiar.

–Que acogedor, bueno –se lanzó prácticamente al suelo, se acomodó y me miró – ¿De qué querías hablar?

Pov Miku

Su pieza estaba completamente ordenada, era de color celeste y amarillo, un computador portátil descansaba en su velador, una televisión gigante en la pared frente a la cama, y bajo ella un mueble lleno de juegos y consolas, toda una habitación de un otaku adicto a los videos juegos. Lo miré esperando respuesta pero se veía claramente nervioso… que adorable.

–Bu-bueno yo… esto, arg, quiero saber porque estabas tan aislada hoy, digo… ni a Kaito lo viste, a ningún chico en general, en clases tan poco estabas concentrada –susurró casi todo, no sabía que más responder, miré los vasos y me vi reflejada en el líquido naranja.

–No era nada, solo quería estar un rato sola, ya sabes, pensar –le hablaba moviendo las manos –solo eso.

– ¿Segura? –volvió a preguntarme para nada convencido.

–Claro, ahora estudiemos –saque mis cuadernos de mi mochila y comencé a abrirlos, pero algo me detuvo la mano. Len estaba casi encima de mí muy serio, trague saliva tratando de controlarme.

–Miku, no me mientas, ¿No éramos los mejores amigos? –Me recriminó, me sentí desprotegida, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras trataba de pensar en algo.

–Len, claro que somos amigos, los mejores… yo juré protegerte de los lobos feroces que se hacen llamar estudiantes, de las malas chicas, de todo –argumente tratando de alejarme.

–Miku, los amigos se cuentan cosas, cuando uno está mal se lo dice al mejor amigo, no siempre se cuenta lo bueno…

Pov Len

Comenzaba cada vez a molestarme un poco más, sabía que algo me ocultaba y no deseaba decir pero yo lo quería saber, yo quería que confiara en mí… Comencé a acercarme sin darme cuenta. ¿Y qué era eso de protegerme? Yo estaba lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerlo solo.

–Len –me llamó mientras me acerco para abrazarme, me quede inmóvil sin saber qué hacer –lo lamento, trato de hacer lo mejor para ti, para todos, pero no puedo cambiar…

–Miku ¿A qué te refieres? Todos podemos…

–No, no puedo, yo soy así, amo que todos me miren, que todos hablen de mí ya sea por algo bueno, porque estuve con tal persona o quizás solo por odio. Yo necesito que me miren, que se fijen que estoy ahí…

–Para mí, desde el primer día siempre has estado ahí, Miku ¿Estas llorando? –Pregunto atónico, ahora no sabía qué hacer y creo que preguntarle algo tan obvio solo era peor… Soy un competo idiota.

–Cla-claro que no lloró, solo me entro algo en mis ojos –trato de engañarme.

–¿En ambos? –Pregunte burlón, haciéndola reír, se seco las lágrimas y nos separamos.

–¿Mejor?

–Mejor… Ahora estudiemos, tus matemáticas apestan –me recrimino, suspiré y tome mi cuaderno, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a estudiar.

Paso más de dos horas, y el reloj marcaban las 20:30, se estaba haciendo tarde; el tiempo paso como nunca, jamás había pasado tantas horas estudiando de una manera tan gratificante, horas que no las sentí, todo gracias a mi excelente profesora Miku Hatsune.

–Niños, la cena esta lista, bajen para que no se les enfríe –grito desde la cocina mi mamá, nos miramos unos segundos con Miku, y guardamos los cuadernos, tomo la bandeja y bajo primero dejándome atrás.

La cena paso con tranquilidad, mamá hablaba mucho con Miku, preguntándole sobre sus padres, que hacían, donde vivían, descubrimos que vivía a cinco casas de acá y que su hermano mayor vivía en el extranjero hace bastante años. Al término de la cena Miku dijo que debía marcharse a su casa o sus papás se preocuparían, subí por mochila a mi cuarto y al tomarla sus cosas se cayeron, las tome rápidamente y las guarde, pero quede algo sorprendido al ver que poseía dos celulares ¿Para qué tener dos? Guarde ambos y baje velozmente las escaleras y llegue al su lado.

–Mamá, la iré a dejar y vuelvo –anuncie para que no se preocupara.

–Vale, pero no tardes, Miku fue un placer conocerte, espero verte pronto –sonrió, de esas sonrisas que no se ven a menudo… las que son reales.

–Claro, muchas gracias por todo, estaba muy rico, adiós –se despidió y salió de la casa seguida de mí.

–Me alegro que me enseñaras matemáticas Miku, gracias –le agradecí mirando hacia el cielo –¿A qué te referías con protegerme?

–Len… En el instituto muchas chicas hacen lo mismo que yo, y no deseo que eso te suceda, quiero que te salves de eso –nos detuvimos fuera de su casa, me coloco una mano en la mejilla acariciándola –quiero que te salves de ello, y seas feliz con alguien a quien ames, nos vemos mañana pequeño Len, mira que si no entro se preocuparan por mí –se despidió y entro a su casa.

Pov Miku

Preocupados, mis padres van a estar preocupados, já… al entrar estaban todas las luces apagadas, me saque los zapatos y subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y quite el uniforme lanzándome a la cama, en el pasillo pude escuchar como comenzaban a discutir nuevamente, ya era algo insoportable, tomé mi celular y note que tenía un mensaje perdido, presione sobre él, era de Mikuo avisando que vendrían la próxima semana, el miércoles para ser más exacto, salí del cuarto con audífonos y camine al baño a paso acelerado, me cepille los dientes y volví a mi refugio para finalmente dormir…


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era un martes por la madrugada, y un par de hermanos estaban recién levantandose… o eso se suponía.

–¡Kaito! –Le grito en el oído al chico que dormía plácidamente.

– ¡Ah! –Gritó asustado, se sentó solo por reflejo y miró a la chica, su cabello corto azul estaba perfectamente peinado sujeto con horquillas –Ya levántate hermano –lo sacudió molesta – ¿O no me irás a dejar al instituto? –Pregunto casi a llantos.

–S-sí, sal, me visto en unos momentos Kaiko –le acarició el cabello sonrojándola, Kaito salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras controlaba su respiración.

–Hermano… –susurro mientras llevaba una mano al pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos, Kaito tomó su uniforme del closet dejándolo en la cama, se sacó su pijama celeste y vistió, bostezo mientras se estiraba y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a su hermana apoyada en la pared mirando su celular, ella levanto la vista y sonrió.

– ¿Listo? Aún tienes que desayunar Kaito.

–Sí Kaiko –respondió tranquilo, fue hacía la cocina encontrándose con su mamá, se saludaron como cada mañana y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, al acabar ambos tomaron sus bolsos y partieron al instituto de la menor.

– ¡Hay Kaito! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine hoy? –Ilusión era lo que proyectaban sus ojos azules.

–Yo… Creo que… No estoy seguro de que pueda, ya sabes, cosas de instituto –trato de excusarse como de costumbre, ella su suspiro molesta, infló las mejillas y no dijo nada en todo el camino.

–Maldita Hatsune, siempre tú, siempre estás tú para arruinar todo –pensó mientras la ira se apoderaba de ella.

–Pero podríamos ir mañana ¿Qué te parece? –Trato de arreglar las cosas pero ella al llegar solo entro al instituto dejándolo solo en el lugar. Suspiró y camino hacía el de él.

Ya quedaban solo cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran, Kaito entro a su sala, ahí estaba Luka hablando con Gakupo como siempre, él solo reía mientras ella parecía contarle algo, giro su rostro al verlos, los últimos años su relación había empeorado por muchos motivos. Fue hacía su asiento y dejo el bolso como cada mañana. La clase comenzó.

–Bueno, hoy les traigo las calificaciones del examen –anunció el maestro, un suspiro colectivo junto con un quejido inundó el aula –vaya que se tienen fe chicos, les diré que las notas no están… tan malas, –a los estudiantes les brillaron los ojos –como yo esperaba –se escucho un bufido.

Al final todos tenían sus exámenes, muchos sollozaban por la nota, mientras que otros celebraban.

– ¿Cómo te fue Luka? –Pregunto Gakupo en forma de susurro.

–Pues bien, con estas notas paso –rió bajo– ¿Y a ti?

–Pues, con esto repruebo, tendré que estudiar más para poder graduarme y salir de acá –suspiró cansado.

–Tú puedes.

Mientras en otro salón se encontraban entregando las notas del examen de matemáticas; Len se encontraba nervioso, si le iba mal significaría que todo el esfuerzo de Miku sería en vano, el profesor le entrego a ambos sus notas. Miku miró su examen con tranquilidad, lo revisó como si se tratara de alguna revista de modas, firmó y la dejo sobre el pupitre, miro a Len buscando respuesta, por unos segundos se asusto al verlo temblando, su piel estaba blanca y se podía imaginar que contaba cada punto, veía cada una de sus sumas y multiplicaciones…

Pov Miku

Lo observe algo asustada, parecía que le fuera a dar algún ataque o desmayo en cualquier momento… me acerque un poco para ver la nota pero él al notarlo la alejo de mi; me moleste y bufé molesta para volver a sentarme bien.

–¿Me dieras tú nota? –Pregunte molesta, la verdad es que le enseñe todo, los días que no fuimos a su casa estábamos en la mía estudiando; pero si no aprueba no me enojare, solo significa que le he enseñado mal…

–Yo… Yo… –repetía sin mirarme, sus manos temblaban, todos se encontraban hablando con sus amigos sobre las notas, por lo visto eran muy altas, pero Len… estaba ¿Asustado?

–Dilo de una vez, si no te fue bien… es mi culpa y seguiré enseñándote hasta que aprobemos ambos –concluí tratando de animarlo.

En silencio dejo su puntaje en el pupitre y lo corrió hacía mi sin verme. Tome el papel y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue un gran y enorme 56 escrito con rojo en la esquina superior… 56/100, mire a Len y luego de nuevo la hoja, con esa nota con suerte quizás aprobaría, comencé a revisarla, ejercicio por ejercicio. Al terminar me levante y camine hacía el profesor.

–Profesor.

–¿Qué sucede Hatsune?

–Es sobre este examen –se lo mostré –está mal revisado –se lo devolví, él lo acepto y reviso, a los minutos cambio el puntaje. El examen realmente tenía 78 puntos, lo tomé de vuelta y camine hacía mi derrotado compañero –oye… –le pique la cabeza.

-Mmm ...

–Venga, no te ha ido tan mal, estaba mal revisado, 78 puntos es algo alto, no tanto –me burle para luego sonreír –ya no estés deprimido Len –se lo pase.

–¿7-78 puntos? –Pregunto incrédulo, levanto la vista y yo asentí, miró su hoja y al verlo alzó los brazos al aire feliz.

–¿A qué soy buena maestra? –Alcé las cejas mientras me acomodaba las gafas, el asintió avergonzado por el escándalo.

–Sí… ¿Usas gafas?

–Hace un tiempo, jejeje –reí tontamente –pero solo para leer…

–Se te ven bien –me sonrió bobamente.

Pov Len

Realmente se veía adorable con esas gafas color esmeralda, se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar como todos los días sobre trivialidades. Paso el tiempo y el profesor pidió de vuelta los exámenes.

–Bueno, chicos, me toca informarles que hay una junta de maestros, por ende quedan libres por el resto del día… –se escuchó murmullos alegando que mejor no hubieran ido a clases solo por la primera hora –ya está bien; arreglen sus cosas. Nos vemos la siguiente clases chicos –se despidió para irse.

–Mejor me hubiera quedado acostada… –bufó entre desilusionada y molesta, la mire de reojo, últimamente la veía más concentrada en clases que antes; pero que se molestara por salir antes ya era extraño…

–¿Qué tal si salimos? –le pregunte contento, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, pero algo revoloteaba en mi interior.

–¡Claro! –me contesto feliz, en eso apareció Kaito tan feliz como siempre en nuestro salón, ahora esa sensación cambio a una amarga.

–Miku-chan –canturreo como un niño hasta que llego a su lado, mi amiga solo lo miro y sonrió.

-Hola Kaito ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunte Ya que en nada.

–Te mande muchos mensajes Miku-chan, pero no contentaste ninguno, así que me preocupe y vine personalmente –comenzó a hablar como un niño pequeño, ella solo musito un "oh" tomo su celular rosa y reviso los mensajes.

–Correcto… tengo siete mensajes tuyos… –respondió mientras los leía, suspire molesto, cada vez Kaito me molestaba más.

–¿Entonces qué dices? –le susurro al oído tratando de que nadie más escuchara, peroyo tengo un muy buen oído.

-No.

-¿No?

–Miku, si quieres ve con él, paseamos otro día… –susurre tratando de que sonara bien, pero me sentía desilusionado, quería que saliéramos…

–No, lo lamento Kaito; vamos Len –me tomo de la mano entrelazando los dedos, un leve sonrojo apareció en nuestros rostros, bajamos las escaleras casi corriendo.

Al llegar a la entrada comenzamos a caminar, pude notar que ambos estábamos aún son sonrojados, pero entre ambos estaba el silencio, no de esos incómodos que te carcomen para romperlo, si no, de esos agradables.

–Oye Len –me llamo con un tono muy suave y confortante –podríamos salir más, digo ya fue el examen de matemáticas, ahora tendremos más tiempo –argumento, quizás pensando que lo negaría…

–Claro Miku –respondí muy contento, esto era lo que yo quería exactamente –podríamos ir al parque de diversiones, no está muy lejos ¿Qué te parece?

–¿A-ahora?

–Quizás querías ir a otro lugar, perdón no lo pensé –me lleve una mano a la cabeza nervioso.

–N-no, vamos –volvió a jalar de mi mano y la apretó un poco más.

Caminas por unos minutos y llegamos, era un lugar muy grande, y todo con el tema sobre…En fin casi un parque acuático, gire para verla, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción lo cual me dio satisfacción.

–Sabes… Hace mucho que no vengo a un parque –se aferro a mi brazo viéndome como si fuera una niña pequeña con su papá.

–¿De verdad? –Ella asintió asombrándome –¿Y todas las veces que sales con Kaito y los otros chicos? –Estaba atónito, como es que ninguno la podía llevar a un parque de atracciones, es decir, con todos los que hay en esta ciudad.

–Eres el primer chico que me lleva a un lugar así, ya vamos –me arrastro a la taquilla donde compramos los boletos y así poder entrar.

Pov Miku

El lugar era enorme, pero gigantisimo, tan grande que ni Dios podría acapararlo entero… Mire para todos lados, los juegos eran de barcos, troncos… Agua ¡Sera el mejor día de mi vida! Mire a Len emocionada, gracias a él estoy acá después de todo; un sentimiento comenzó a inundarme, mis mejillas constantemente estaban rosadas en los últimos meses cuando estaba con él, la diversión no faltaban y me sentía como yo misma.

–¡Vamos a ese! –Grite eufórica, era una montaña rusa, los carros tenían forma de botes y toda la zona baja había agua; ¡Perfecto! Después de todo el día se venía caluroso.

-¿A ... El mo-montaña? -Balbuceo, Pude notar que empezaba a decaer ...

–N-no te preocupes Len, mejor subamos a otro –trate de calmarlo dando una de mis sonrisa que calmaban a cualquiera.

–N-no, vamos –me guío tratando de ser valiente, sonreí de manera innata, me aferre a su brazo y le daba palabras de aliento. Al ser nuestro turno un chico muy amable nos ayudo a subir a nuestro puesto, bajo el sistema de seguridad ajustándolo a nuestro cuerpo y nos dio la indicaciones, yo asentía mientras Len temblaba.

–¿Estas seguro qué deseas subir? Cuando comience no podremos sacarte –le hablaba el chico preocupado.

–N-no hay problema, estos juegos me encantan –le respondió tratando de sonreír.

–Bueno, espero que lo disfruten –el joven se alejo y el juego comenzó.

-¡Ah!

–Len recién estamos subiendo –me reí como una pequeña –mira, ahí viene la bajada –señale emocionada, al subir lo vi muy asustado –¡Ah! –Grite mientras el bote baja a toda velocidad, Len se aferro a mi brazo como pudo, entrelace nuestros dedos mientras ambos gritábamos, ya sea de la emoción como del miedo, al llegar abajo el agua salpico a todos lados mojándonos el uniforme incluso, el juego dios dos vueltas más y volvimos al cemento.

–¡Al fin! –corrió y se arrodillo en el pavimento, la gente se reunió dejándonos en un circulo viendo la escena.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió en pie. No deseaba más de esos juegos pero yo le hice ojitos y suspiro aceptando. Así fue como me pude subir a muchos juegos más mientras él me acompañaba con temor. Al finalizar el día ya volvíamos a casa, nuestro uniforme se había secado por la temperatura del día.

–L-Len… creo que esto fue lo mejor de mi vida –le dije sonrojada mientras me aferre a su brazo, le mire a los ojos quedando cerca, demasiado como para sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

–Y-yo creo que… –parecía un tomate, un hermoso tomate, lleve mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola.

–Muchas gracias, me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo –lo abrace hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

–Me alegro que disfrutaras tanto Miku-chii –me respondió abrazándome cariñosamente, llevo una mano a mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo.

–La chica con la que salgas será muy afortunada de tenerte –susurre algo sonrojada, una punzada me dio en el pecho al decirlo, mientras un sentimiento de amargura me llenaba. ¿Deseaba que otra chica estuviera con Len? Ya nos conocíamos hace más de un mes, y él… bueno pretendiente no le sobraban, salía con algunas chicas… Yo no puedo quejarme, yo sigo manteniendo mi relación con Kaito, pero aún así, cuando lo veo con otras chicas un dolor aparece en mi pecho…

–Tiene que tener el cabello largo y sedoso –susurró con serenidad, aquello me hizo sonrojar, pero sentía realmente mis mejillas arder…

–Miku-chii –me nombro, alce la vista para verle, sus ojos estaban sobre los míos –espero que nadie nos aleje… Deseo que estemos siempre juntos –susurro, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y nos separamos, le tome la mano como suelo hacerlo, con ese simple gesto me sentía protegida. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, nos separamos para poder despedirnos, un dejo de tristeza se veía en sus ojos celestes, lo cual me lo contagio, me di un último abrazo y nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla, entre a mi casa…

**Siguiente capitulo**

_–¿Q-quien eres? –Yo recordaba haberme acostado sola el día anterior._

_–Mmm… –fue lo único que escuche, se revolvió el cabello y un ojo… celeste –Miku-chan –canturreo feliz._

_–¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito una chica de cabellos rosa corriendo donde estaba la menor siendo agredida._

_–¿Eh? No sabía que esta tenía amigos –se burlo la chica acomodando sus cabellos azules._

_-Luka-San en el -trato lío para evitar todo mal ..._

_–¡Claro que no!_


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Miku

Ya era de día y mi alarma sonó, la apagué, me senté en el borde de la cama para disponerme a levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, detrás de mi espalda se escucha como alguien se movía entre las sabanas, trate de mantenerme tranquila ¿Dormí con alguien? No… yo recuerdo acostarme solita, jamás lleve a alguien a mi casa para pasar la noche. Rápidamente el miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, comencé a temblar, corrí hacía la pared donde estaba la puerta y recién ahí giré mi vista.

–¿Qui-quién eres? –Pregunte tratando de sonar fría y no mostrar que era un manojo de emociones. Yo recuerdo acostarme sola.

–Mmm… –fue lo único que pude escuchar, se revolvió el cabello rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, abrió un ojo… celeste. Mi cuerpo ahora s comenzó a dar señales de mi temor –Miku-chan –canturreo feliz.

–¡Ah! –Grite, a los segundos todos aparecieron en mi puerta y entraron corriendo asustados – ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú?! –Pregunte entre gritos, mi padre coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro tratando de calmarme pero no podía…

–Ella es Rin, Kagamine Rin, mi novia –aquellas palabras me cayeron como si fuera un balde con agua fría, giré mi cabeza encontrándome con unos ojos del mismo color que los míos, su semblante trataba de dar calma ¡La cual perdí por que una extraña se metió a mi cama!

–Así es, mucho gusto Miku-chan –saludo alegremente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía mi –perdón por entrar a tu cama así… tus padres dijeron que no había problema de estar acá –se disculpo.

–E-esta bien –trate de sonreírle –No paso nada, todos salgan de mi cuarto ahora –expulse a los tres intrusos que llegaron por mis gritos y cerré la puerta, camine a mi closet sacando el uniforme –Yo… debo irme a la escuela… pero puedes quedarte lo que desees acá –abandoné el lugar, mi corazón estaba acelerado mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración.

Fin Pov Miku

Camino hacía el baño, se ducho y visto bajando rápidamente para desayunar y salir, aquella chica rubia le había colocado los cabellos de puntas, era muy similar a su mejor amigo, más que similar eran idénticos... giro la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente y finalmente tomó un vaso con agua y una manzana para salir de su casa.

Las clases comenzaron y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones mientras que la inspectora paseaba por los pasillos de manera tranquila, alumno que veía fuera de su salón lo mandaba de vuelta. Finalmente ya estaban en el último receso antes de irse a casa.

–Len… –llamo la chica quien la miro –¿Tienes hermanos?

–… –aquella pregunta lo agarro de sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos –S-sí, una hermana.

–Ah~ –soltó en un suspiro, quizás aquella chica si era un familiar de él.

–¡Mamá! –Gritó una chica mientras seguía a la inspectora, cabello castaño en forma de melena que llegaba a los hombros, ojos de color café bastante dulces, el uniforme era distinto, su falda era de color negro pero con tablillas y algo corta, bajo ella se podían notar unas calzas negras que llegaban a medio muslo, suéter negro y zapatillas de deportes blancas, corría detrás de la mujer por el pasillo, la mayor al escucharla giró para verla, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo y trago saliva.

–Ho-hola hijita ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y la escuela? –Pregunto algo asustada al ver el semblante de la menor, su parentesco era más que obvio, eran como dos gotas de agua.

–Pues cancelaron clases, y no me cambies el tema ¡¿Qué le paso a mi botella de sake!? –Le interrogo molesta, casi bramando, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho con fuerza esperando respuesta de la mayor.

–¿Eh? –musitó enojando más a la menor.

–Miku-chan~ ¿Vamos a mi casa después de clases? –Pregunto Kaito incomodando a la pareja de amigos.

–No, tengo que ir a estudiar –le corto molesta por interrumpir su charla amena.

–Vamos hace mucho que no estamos juntos –susurro lo último. Len por su lado rodó los ojos y se alejó para darles privacidad.

–¿No te enseñaron lo que es no? –comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencias del chico, últimamente ya no deseaba nada de esos temas con nadie, pero el seguía insistiendo junto con Haruto. Los demás chicos solo asintieron cuando ellas les negó.

–¿¡Qué te pasa últimamente?! –Exclamo el muchacho asustando a la de cabellos turquesa, el jamás había actuado así… –Deja de hacerte rogar –le tomó del brazo con brusquedad zarandeándola. Antes de que Len se pudiera acercar para ayudar, Miku reaccionar un fuerte ruido sonó en el pasillo y kaito estaba en el suelo de cara, al lado de estaba la chica que regañaba a su mamá, los demás estudiantes estaban atónitos por aquella escena de violencia sobre todo viniendo de una chica tan delgada.

–Ella te dijo que no, y no es no –le dio una patada al chico –¡Respeta a las mujeres maldito! –Le gruño, la inspectora camino hacía su hija entre orgullosa y molesta.

–¡Meiko! –Le llamó, la chica solo bufó mirando a Miku quien estaba sin habla.

–Gra-gracias –fue lo único que pude decir.

–Es un placer; a idiotas como estos –señalo al de cabellos azules que estaba inconsciente en el suelo –se les debe golpear para que entren en razón.

–Chicos lleven a este alumno a la enfermería –les habló a unos de los que miraban detrás –Meiko vete a casa, hablaremos cuando vuelva…

Todos asintieron y el pasillo quedo vació.

Las clases acabaron y todos se disponían para ir a sus casas, con aquel alboroto los murmullos e chismes volaban como nunca, las teorías eran diversas "Kaito engaño a Meiko con Miku", "Kaito mantenía una relación con Miku a espaldas de Meiko" y así sucesivamente, todos llegaron a sus casas, un cierto rubio al entrar escucho a su madre hablar con alguien así que decidió caminar al comedor, al entrar ahí pudo observar una figura que tanto había anhelado hace años. Su hermana estaba de vuelta, tiro su mochila y corrió donde ambas mujeres, realmente era ella. Un sentimiento entre felicidad e ira inundaba su cuerpo, mientras la chica solo le sonrió.

–Hola Len –le saludó de lo más tranquila mientras el golpeo la mesa con una de sus manos tratando de encontrar las palabras que siempre le quiso decir.

–¿Rin? ¿Qué haces acá?

–Pues vine a ver a la familia de mi novio… y por cosas del destino viven acá cerca, así que decidí visitarlos –respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

–¿Qué novio? –Pregunto su madre con ojos brillantes por la noticia…

–Pues les contare…. –Y así fue como les conto todo, como conoció al chico de sus sueños en Estados Unidos, también que allá participaba en un grupo de apoyo por su poco manejo de las emociones, incluso habló de su papá –Y así fue… él quería presentarme a sus padres así que acepte a viajar con él y así es como estoy acá con ustedes.

–Todo este tiempo… y no nos visitaste –murmuro el rubio mientras su hermana lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza –¡Mejor no hubieras venido! –Le grito para irse a su cuarto dejando a ambas sorprendidas.

–Creo que… quizás no debí visitarlo –susurro melancólica mientras que su madre le colocaba una mano en el cabello calmándola.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Shion, la menor de la familia estaba molesta, más que molesta al enterarse que su hermano había sido golpeado por culpa de la turquesa, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su hermano dormía frente a ella.

–Me vengare –susurro mientras se detenía a ver al mayor, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

–Oh… Kaiko –sonrió a ver a su hermanita, ella simplemente se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

En cambio Miku estaba encerrada en su cuarto escuchando como sus padres peleaban con su hermano mayor, el mejor les había dicho que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a su novia, lo cual no les agrado nada. Suspiro agotada, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y el día claramente no iba a mejorar…

Al día siguiente nada parecía haber cambiado, Kaito tenía justificativo médico. Nadie quería sacar el tema en voz alta como solía suceder luego de esas peleas. Para Miku el día paso rápido, sin darse cuenta ya era hora de irse, mientras que para Len todo era distinto, lo que menos deseaba era querer volver a su casa, su hermana estaba ahí por unos días y no deseaba verla… Ya en la entrada del instituto unas chicas estaban esperando a alguien, una de ellas era Kaiko Shion la cual se veía bastante molesta.

–Miku-chan~ –grito Kaiko llamándola, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la vio sola y que caminaba hacía ella.

–Hola kaiko… ¿Qué deseas? –Pregunto mientras miraba a las amigas de la chica y alzo una ceja… la de ojos azules le tomo la mano y se la llevo de ahí con sus amigas. Nada bueno pasaría…

–Pues ahora que lo dices –la sonrisa desapareció –solo vengo a saldar cuentas –concluyo con una sonrisa torcida la cual provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la otra chica. Llegaron a una sitio vació y la soltó para luego darle un golpe en la cara, al golpearla se toco el puño con una mueca de dolor mientras Miku estaba en el piso con una mano en su mejilla.

–¿Eh?

–Como dije alguna vez, no me importa con quien este mi hermano… pero no permitiré que lo lastimen –vociferó amargada, dos de sus amigas afirmado a la aterrada chica para levantarla y que no se moviera.

–… –una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Miku, levanto el rostro con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos entre cerrados –¿Hermano? Vaya, este amor de hermanos es algo odioso, sabes… enamorarte de su hermano no es una buena idea –soltó una risa y mientras ahogaba los quejidos –¿Qué se siente amar a alguien que jamás te vera así? –Volvió a burlarse, cerrando los ojos al ver que la golpearían –¡Ah!...

–Claro que no lo amo –se llevo una mano al pecho mientras tomaba su blusa escolar, por cada palabra dicha y escuchada el pecho le dolía, ella sabía que sus propias palabras eran mentira, mientras que las escuchadas solo eran verdad –él es solo mi hermano –le volvió a pegar en la costillas haciendo que soltara un quejido.

Por otro lado se encontraba Luka caminando hacía su casa cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje. Suspiro y se dispuso a leerlo, sus ojos comenzaban a agrandarse mientras sus cuerpo temblaba, lo guardo nuevamente y corrió hacía otro lugar.

Pov Luka

Mi corazón no para de latir rápidamente, lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras yo solo trataba de mantenerlas dentro, mi respiración se agitaba por cada paso que daba. Esto no puede estar pasando. Nunca debí dejarla sola. Nunca debí enojarme por estupideces cuando sabía que ella era así por culpa de otros –¡Miku! –comencé a aumentar la velocidad, empujando gente por todos lados… llegue y algo en mi pecho se quebró.

Fin Pov Luka

–¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito una chica de cabellos rosa corriendo donde estaba la menor siendo agredida.

–¿Eh? No sabía que esta tenía amigos –se burlo la chica acomodando sus cabellos azules detrás de sus orejas, con tranquilidad.

–Luka-san no te metas –trato de evitar que todo empeore, pero la chica no escuchaba a nadie, ella solo caminaba hacía ella con los puños cerrados.

–¡Claro que no! –Grito nuevamente corriendo donde estaban las otras chicas –¡Suéltenla! –Exigió asustando un poco a las menores que afirmaban a la turquesa que al final cayó al suelo como si fuera plomo.

–Vete de acá Luka, esto no te incumbe, además ustedes no son amigas…

–Callate kaiko –le dio una cachetada girándole el rostro –Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga –defendió.

–Lu-Luka-san… –murmuro Miku tratando de levantarse, una de las chicas la volvió a sujetar con fuerza, lastimándola.

–Hahaha –rio casi como si tuviera un ataque de histeria, se alejó de Luka caminando hacía la agredida, saco unas tijeras de su mochila asustando a ambas chicas –Pues eso es algo sorprendente… –jalo el cabello de la chica y le acerco las tijeras –oni-san siempre me dijo que no le gustaban las chicas de cabello corto –sonrió, en cosas de segundos las tijeras habían cortado aquel cabello turquesa de una de sus coletas, lanzo el cabello frente a la dueña y de Luka, ambas impactadas.

–… –Miku miraba como caía su cabello frente a ella, una angustia la llenaba, odio, pena, rencor, pero sobre todo sentía tristeza, aquel cabello que tanto cuidaba, aquel cabello que su mamá amaba tanto, estaba en el suelo siento pisado por una chica cegada por odio –¿Es lo mejor que le puedes hacer? –Pregunto mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

–¡Que hiciste! –Luka corrió para lanzarse sobre la menor y golpearla.

Así comenzó una pelea entre las chicas de cabello azul y rosa pálido, mientras que las amigas de Kaiko trataban de defenderla y las otras sujetaban a Miku quien se soltó sin dificultades y golpeo a una llena de enojo. Al final las amigas de Kaiko lograron sacarla de ahí y de las manos de una muy furiosa Luka y al final corrió donde estaba Miku tirada en el suelo, se arrodillo para abrazarla mientras lágrimas salían del rostro de ambas.

–Lo lamento, jamás debí dejarte sola; perdóname, mi estupidez solo hizo que no pudiera protegerte como lo prometí años atrás –levanto el rostro de su amiga limpiándole las lágrimas mientras Miku la abrazo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

–Lu-Luka-san, perdón, fue una estúpida que no agradeció tu amistad, que no supo valorar nada –hablaba entre ahogos por las aguas saladas.

–Vamos… debes arreglarte para llegar a casa ¿No? –Sonrió dulcemente a lo cual su amiga asintió, la cargo detrás de su espalda y la llevo lejos de ahí.

Paso una hora desde la "discusión" en donde la mayor vendaba partes del cuerpo de la mejor, desinfectaba otras lesiones y colocaba una gasa en la mejilla de la chica para evitar el golpe –solo diles que te caíste, eres torpe así que no creo que se preocupen –molestó a cual solo recibió una mirada de enojo de la menor –además el corte no me quedo tan mal… te ves linda –trato de animarla logrando obtener una leve sonrisa.

–Gracias Luka-san –la abrazo de nuevo. Hablaron unos minutos y Miku se fue a su casa, se cubrió el cabello con la capucha de su poleron y entro a casa de la misma manera, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró. Solo deseaba olvidar…

Tomo su portátil y entro a Facebook, en el chat trato de buscar aquel nombre… presiono el nombre y comenzó a escribirle.

–Len… Podemos hablar?

–ahora? –le respondió a los segundos.

–por favor…

–claro, donde?

–en el pasaje

–ya, saldré ahora, nos vemos en un minuto

–gracias…

Se levanto adolorida y coloco unos pantalones, cambio su blusa escolar por una más holgada, después de todo no quería nada ajustado, se sentía realmente mal, todo le dolía mientras se vestía, pero no solo físicamente, su pecho se sentía apretado y las lágrimas amenazaban a cada instante con salir; tomo un poleron negro y salió.

–Miku –alzo la mano para correr donde ella estaba, se veía feliz pero al llegar la sonrisa iba desvaneciendo mientras su rostro daba paso a uno asustado –¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunto asustado al ver el rostro dela risa algo hinchado y con una gasa, mechones caían por sus mejillas.

–Len… –susurro para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar, Dolía. Todo dolía, abrazarlo, tratar de hablar, suspirar y hasta respirar, el dolor en su pecho iba desapareciendo mientras el chico lo abrazaba.

Pov Len

Me coloqué una playera negra y short azul marino, zapatillas, aún era "temprano" cuando al entrar a facebook a los minutos Miku me hablo, con solo esa corta conversación supe que algo pasaba, baje corriendo ignorando lo que me quería decir mi hermana, me coloqué a las malas las zapatillas y salí, ella estaba ahí, corría hacía ella y en cosas de segundos me abrazo llorando.

Fin Pov Len

– ¿Qué te sucedió? –susurro mientras ella solo lloraba en su pecho, llevo una mano en la espalda de ella para acercarla mientras que con la otra le tocaba el rostro –Miku-chii, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? –Pregunto mientras ella escondía más su cara en el pecho.

Ambos corazones parecían el aletear de un colibrí, rápido, intenso al punto de escuchar el del otro, ella lloraba tratando de desahogarse mientras que él estaba en un estado de preocupación. La alejo suavemente de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos, se encontraban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas y los labios apretados; una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico, se veía hermosa. La abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Miku, abrió los ojos como plato, su largo cabello ya no estaba, no lo sentía, se alejo nuevamente y con la mano libre le saco la capucha... una melena danzaba un poco con el viento, ambos abrieron los ojos como plato, aquellos ojos turquesa comenzaron a aguarse mientras que el seguía sorprendido.

–N-no me veas –se volvió a cubrir mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban –debo... verme horrible

– ¿Pero qué dices? –Le quito nuevamente el gorro y las manos de la cara para verla a los ojos –te ves linda, hermosa, el corte te queda muy bien Miku...

–Pe-pero a ti te gustan las chicas de cabello largo, ya no querrás estar cerca de mi –susurro mientras miraba el suelo y apretaba sus manos.

–¿De cabello largo? –Pregunto más para él que para ella, pensó unos segundos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –Mi-Miku... solo ignora eso, me gusta tú nuevo corte

–le acarició el cabello –pero ahora dime... ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Yo... tuve una pelea...

– ¿Una pelea? –Alzo la voz interrumpiéndola. Ella asintió.

–Y... bueno si no fuera por Luka-san yo no estaría... acá –termino murmurando, subió la vista y la bajo rápidamente.

–Miku, como se te ocurre –regaño –¿Qué más te hicieron?

–Yo estoy bien...

– ¡Claro que no lo estas! –Grito para luego alzar el rostro de la chica –Miku-chii no vuelvas a pelear por favor... se que soy irresistible y por eso discutes con otras, pero no pelees por mi amor.

–¡Len! –Exclamo ella mas roja que un tomate –claro que no fue por ti –respondió cruzándose de brazos, mientras el hacia un fingido puchero.

–¿Eh~? En cambio yo peleo siempre con otros chicos por ti –infló las mejillas y fruncio el ceño.

–No mientas, mentir es malo –rió llevándose las manos al estomago.

–Pero si yo... –trato de argumentar.

–Gracias... –susurro en su oído sonrojandolo más aún –eres el mejor.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde el incidente, Luka comenzó a juntarse durante los recreos con Miku haciéndola reír como antes, almorzaban con Len. Mientras que todo parecía volver como antes, Miku empezó a desistir por completo a salir con otros chicos; al tiempo todos comenzaron a desistir en tratar de obtener algo de ella y solo le hablaban como compañeros. Kaito de alguna extraña manera volvió a ser amigo de Gakupo quien ahora era novio de la chica rosa, pero era mas raro aún... comenzó una amistad con la turquesa.

Ya quedaba solo la última ronda de exámenes, la última semana para estudiar y pasar los ramos para poder tener vacaciones, al menos de tener clases en ellas.

–Len, vamos al parque –le arrastro Miku con una gran sonrisa.

–No, no puedo Miku-chii, debo estudiar para matemáticas... recuerda que no me fue bien en el anterior.

–Pero... –susurro con un puchero mirando el suelo –esta bien –suspiro molesta.

–No te enojes...

– ¡Pequeños! –Grito una chica, una voz que ambos conocían a la perfección, giraron y ahí estaba ella corriendo hacía ellos con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡Luka-san! –Gritaron ambos, se miraron a los ojos y antes de que Len pudiera correr hacía la mayor, Miku lo empujo y corrió hacía su amiga abrazándola.

– ¡Oye! Tramposa –susurro lo último sonrojado.

–Mi pequeña Miku~ –la abrazo para luego separarse –¿Qué hacían?

–Yo quería ir al parque pero Len me rechazo por completo –le acuso.

– ¿Le negaste una cita? –Miro asombrada al menor.

–Y-yo tengo que estudiar, no deseo perder mis vacaciones de invierno –se defendió.

–Vale, vale, pues yo llevaré a mi pequeña –abrazo a la turquesa sonrojandola.

–¿Eh? ¡No! –Se nego el rubio haciendo que a Luka solo le apareciera una sonrisa.

–Pues y quien sabe... quizás después podamos hacer algo –insinuó dejando tensa a su amiga.

–Pu-pues, no, no, no, y no, y iré con Miku-chii –le arrebato la menor abrazandola posesivamente –vamos Miku-chii, te quitare de las garras de esta pervertida –miro a Luka molesto.

–Bu-bueno, después te enseño matemáticas como recompensa –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

El día paso y solo quedaba esa noche, era la última noche en que estaría Mikuo y Rin, por ende la familia Hatsune invito a Rin y su familia a la cual nombro en una de las charlas, para cenar. La casa estaba reluciente y todos ayudaban en algo -obligados por la mujer mayor-. Miku colocaba la mesa, Mikuo ordenaba la sala de estar en donde hablarían al final de la cena, su mamá cocinaba algo nerviosa y el padre solo movía algunas cosas para finalmente sentarse en un sillon.

Los minutos pasaron y el timbre sonó erizando a todos en la casa, Miku corrió hacía la puerta y se detuvo, su melena bien cepillada, un vestido -otra obligación- hasta las rodillas de color negro con detalles blancos, aretes, collar, y maquillaje en su lugar, suspiro agobiada al sentir la mirada de su hermano, abrió la puerta. Rin estaba deslumbrante, un vestido hasta las rodillas igual, pero de color turquesa, con capas de distintas telas , un gran lazo en la espalda de color negro y lazos en el cabello, aretes y pulsera de corazones, un leve maquillaje el cual estaba algo corrido por los nervios de la cena, al entrar abrazo a Miku como si fueran viejas amigas y entro para encontrarse con un apuesto Mikuo de traje; a los segundos una mujer empujaba a su atónito hijo a la entrada, cabellos rubios peinados, ojos cielo, con un traje negro, ambos menores estaba sin hablar, no podían creerlo, sus hermanos eran pareja y ellos nunca lo supieron a pesar de ir a sus casas... Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes empujo levemente para que su hijo saludara, ella traía un traje de dos piezas color gris muy elegante, al entrar se sorprendió un poco.

– ¿Miku? –Llamo la mayor –Pero mírate, estas hermosa –abrazo la mujer a la muy sorprendida menor quien con el tacto salió del trance sonriendo le a la mayor.

–Pasen, pasen, no se enfríen; esto me tomo de sorpresa... no sabía que ahora seriamos familia –los hizo pasar hasta la sala en donde estaban sus papás.

La charla era amena, todos se llevaban bien o eso hacían parecer al menos, en cosas de minutos la dueña de casa los invito a pasar al comedor, el padre de Miku estaba en la cabecera y su madre frente a él. Mikuo prefirio sentarse con Rin a su lado y la madre de ella al lado de la hija. finalmente frente a ellos estaban ambos menores charlando como siempre...


	6. Decisión

Decisión

La cena término, la charla finalizó y la velada dio fin, la familia Kagamine se despidió de cada integrante de la casa y fueron a la de ellos sin antes de que ambos enamorados se despidieran con un tierno beso y un "te amo"; Mikuo se encontraba frente a su padre, ninguno se dirigía la palabra mientras ambas mujeres de la casa llevaban los platos a la cocina. Finalmente el mayor abrió los labios tensando al primogénito.

–Mikuo, no volverás a Estados Unidos –sentenció su papá, con su semblante serio, inflexible, aquellas palabras generaron desconcierto en el menor, las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza como si se tratara de eco, miró a su padre quien claramente no bromeaba, apretó los puños molesto.

–¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que sí! –Gruño enojado, desesperado golpeo la mesa con sus palmas mientras se levantaba del asiento. ¿Cómo que no volvería? La sangre comenzó a irse a su cabeza, sentía la cara caliente, sus pensamientos calientes de esos que te nublan la vista y cordura.

–Lo que has escuchado, no volverás allá, y te prohíbo ver a esa chica nuevamente.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, el primogénito comenzó a reír mientras se una de sus manos posaba en su rostro, se sentó de golpe mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía creerlo, como es que su padre podía hacerle esto, después de que demostró cuanto la amaba. Un golpe bajo.

–Mi-Mikuo –se acercó su hermana asustada por su estado, le coloco una mano en el hombro y este se lanzó para abrazarla. No comprendía nada, todo está bien y al segundo todo iba mal, abrazo a su hermano para calmarlo pero este solo se limitaba a llorar en su hombro. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba su madre quien como siempre no decía nada, miró a su padre el cual solo los miraba como si fueran la peor calaña, apretó los dientes, temía saber que era lo que pasaba – ¿Qué le dijiste? –Pregunto desafiante, aquél hombre simplemente sonrío burlescamente.

–Solo le comente que no volvería a Estados Unidos y que se despidiera de su pequeña novia, esa familia es de la peor calaña, y no permitiré que ustedes se junten con ellos y mucho menos de que se unan para "toda la vida" –respondió serio, impactando a todos con esa revelación, su propia esposa estaba en shock sin poder creerlo.

–Eres un desgraciado, ¿Crees que puedes venir y decidir por nosotros? –Pregunto alterada la menor llena de rabia –tú nos darás el apoyo económico pero jamás nos criaste, siempre excusándote de tus reuniones laborales, de que eso y aquello, y ahora cuando no te pedimos nada crees que puedes venir y mandarnos como si fuéramos tus trabajadores –comenzó a lagrimear –¡Pues no! ¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarnos!

–Entonces fuera de mi casa –finalizó el patriarca de la casa, dejándolos más atónitos aún.

–Miku tú quédate, el problema es contra mí –se alejó de su hermana con los ojos rojos –No tienes porqué dejar la casa…

– ¡Claro que no! –Le interrumpió –nos vamos ambos de acá, ahora mismo –tomo la mano de su hermano y lo guío a los cuartos –guarda tus cosas en una maleta, junta todo el dinero que tengas, nos vamos a un hotel o algo por el estilo, no te dejaré solo –lo dejo en su cuarto mientras camina al de ella, entro y busco sus maletas, guardo su ropa, el uniforme, cuadernos y útiles de aseo, su notebook, zapatos, todo lo necesario, busco su billetera junto con las tarjetas y lo guardo en la mochila de clases, se cambió el vestido por unos jean ajustados negros, zapatillas, blusa, polerón y una abrigo azul oscuro, se miró al espejo, tomo un algodón y crema quitándose el maquillaje corrido, tomo sus maletas y camino donde su hermano quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama con las cosas guardadas, saco su celular y pidió un taxi – ¡Hey! –El joven levanto la vista –no pasará nada –trato de calmarlo, dejo sus cosas en la entrada y camino hacia él.

–Me siento el peor novio, hijo y ahora hermano mayor del mundo, estoy haciendo que te vayas de casa porque tuve problemas con nuestro padre… yo debería protegerte y no tú a mi…

–Eso no importa –lo interrumpió –lo importante es que estemos juntos Mikuo –lo abrazo.

En la puerta del cuarto estaba su madre, pálida como un fantasma, camino hacia ellos en silencio, ambos hermanos giraron para verla, tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos, les entrego una billetera, suspiro tratando de calmar la tormenta dentro de ella y comenzó a hablar.

–Sé que estarán bien, cada vez que pueda yo les depositare dinero sin que su padre se entere, cuídense por favor –los abrazo a ambos –son lo único importante en mi vida, si me he quedado callada es para poder ayudarles económicamente. Los amo, si necesitan ayuda vayan donde los Kagamine, sé que les darán una mano pero por favor no se separen, Mikuo tú deberás buscar la manera de poder solucionar lo que se aproxime, y tú –miro a la menor –no dejes de estudiar –le ordeno con el ceño fruncido –los amo –les dio un beso en la corona a cada uno y salió del cuarto casi corriendo.

–Vamos, el taxi esta abajo –se levantó de la cama seguida por mi hermano y ambos bajaron con sus maletas, el lugar estaba en silencio así que se apresuraron a salir a toda velocidad, arriba del taxi el mayor dio una dirección a lo cual el chofer asintió y los llevó.

Era un hotel ni muy llamativo pero tan poco se veía mal, la fachada era de piedra, ambos se apresuraron a entrar ya era bastante tarde, caminaron a la recepción en donde los atendió una mujer con cara de pocos amigos, decidieron dar el nombre del mayor y les entregaron una llave. Cruzaron una mirada y subieron al ascensor. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto, el cual tenía dos camas individuales, un televisor frente a ellas, un baño, una pequeña sala y una mesa pequeña donde podrían sentarse a comer, cobertores verdes, paredes celeste cielo. Rápidamente se asearon y durmieron.

Era un nuevo día y los hermanos Hatsune no sabían que hacer, se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel desayunando, antes de que su padre les pudiera cancelar las tarjetas adicionales de él les sacaron dinero para poder pagar el hotel sin gastar sus ahorros, se sentían por un lado tranquilos al saber que podrían estar más tiempo ahí sin problemas, ya era medio día cuando decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, después de todo nadie lo estaría esperando. Pasaron por el centro y el parque tratando de pasar el tiempo. Mikuo saco su celular, Rin lo estaba llamando, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, si algo no quería hacer era alarmar a la rubia, Miku al verlo le quito el celular y contesto.

–¡Oh Rin! Sí, no… está bien, sí solo ocupado, claro yo le digo, no te preocupes –respondía dejando a un Mikuo con muchas dudas –claro, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos todos en el hotel central? Dicen que la pastelería es riquísima. Muy bien nos vemos a esa hora, adiós –colgó y miro a su hermano quien tenía cara de cachorro –nos juntaremos con los chicos a las seis… parece que quieren decirnos algo.

–Espero que sea algo positivo –hablo agobiado.

La tarde llego y los chicos decidieron volver al restaurante del hotel donde esperarían a los gemelos, el lugar estaba algo lleno pero aun así encontraron una mesa, Mikuo vestía con unos jean azules y zapatos, una camisa abierta negra, debajo una camiseta azul, sus ojos demostraban cansancio mientras que Miku traía un short de mezclilla, zapatillas blancas, una polera larga de color rosa pálido, su cabello hasta los hombros con pequeñas trenzas, ninguno tenían los mejores semblantes, la menor veía la carta buscando algo que pedir mientras el mayor pensaba.

–Len, ahí están –susurro la mayor a su gemelo viendo a los agua marina sentados casi al fondo del lugar, caminaron tranquilos, pero a medida que se acercaban podían ver los rostros, comenzaron casi a correr entre las mesas, llego y abrazo a su novio quien se tardó en reaccionar –¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Qué sucedió?

–Rin, cálmate –le rogó su gemelo sentándose al lado de Miku quien solo le sonrió al bajar la carta.

–Hola Len, Rin –saludo la menor tratando de esbozar una sonrisa decente, pero a los segundos se resignó – ¿Qué querías decirnos Rin?

–Hola Miku-chii –saludo el menor mientras veía la carta – ¿Ya sabes que pedir? –la chica solo negó –pues elijamos –abrió el cuaderno para ambos.

–Rin… –nombro el chico, ella solo se sentó a su lado, suspiro y volvió a respirar hondo –no volveré a Estado Unidos… no por ahora –habló el chico, su novia se tensó, desvió su vista a la carta la cual apretaba con fuerza –mi padre no me apoyara más, no nos apoyara –finalizó sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

–¿Qué desean pedir? –Interrumpió un joven con el traje de garzón.

–Yo quiero un chocolate caliente y un pie de limón –hablo Len.

–Que sean dos más un sándwich de ave mayo –agrego Miku, ahora solo faltaban los mayores.

–Y-yo quiero un… café cargada con unas tostadas –pidió el mayor.

–Quiero un café cortado junto con un trozo de pastel príncipe negro –cerro la carta, el joven anoto los pedidos y fue a buscarlos – ¿Cómo que ya no los apoyaran? –Pregunto con miedo en su voz, miraba a ambos hermanos alternadamente.

–Mi padre no quiera que me fuera nuevamente y que estuviera contigo así que Miku lo desafió y nos expulsó de nuestra casa –apoyo los codos en la mesa mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, los Kagamine estaban sorprendidos por lo relatado, ninguno podía decir algo, Len por su lado miró a Miku quien tenía las mejillas rojas al escuchar y recordar lo que vivieron mientras que Rin no sabía que hacer ¿Lo abrazaba? ¿Una palmada? Se sentía culpable –así que estamos viviendo acá hasta que podamos ver que hacer –continuó.

–Mi-Miku-chii –Len se levantó y la abrazo, no sabía que más podía hacer –eres muy valiente y una gran hermana –admiración.

–Gracias –susurro tratando de no llorar, se había mantenido fuerte, evito llorar por su hermano quien más sufría, no podía lanzar todo ese esfuerzo a la borda.

–¡Cómo se le ocurre a ese viejo! –Chilló Rin para luego llevarse las manos a la boca y disculparse con el resto –nos vamos a nuestra casa –escupió la rubia.

–¿Eh?

–Nuestra madre los acogerá –apoyo a su hermana, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus pedidos habían llegado.

–No estoy segura… eso es mucho pedir –trato de convencerlos pero ninguno cedía, aquellos ojos celeste cielo estaban llenos de determinación. Tomó su tenedor para postres y probó un trozo de su pie.

–Es mucho pedir –suspiro cansado el mayor, bebió un poco de su café y arrugo la nariz –esto es un café cortado –le lo entrego a Rin y tomo el de él –mucho mejor…

–Terminando esto nos vamos a nuestra casa –anunció Rin mientras que su hermano asentía.

Y así fue, pagaron la cuenta tanto del alojamiento como de la comida, buscaron las maletas y los arrastraron hasta la casa Kagamine, en cosas de horas ya tenían ordenadas sus cosas, la madre de Rin y Len al enterarse había dejado todo listo, Len compartiría cuarto con Miku ya que él poseía una cama nido, y así le darían privacidad a los hermanos mayores que ya eran novios, nadie refutó ya que finalmente estaban de allegados y no deseaban molestar más; aquel rubio de ojos celestes presentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto, ahí estaba su mejor amiga, la que comenzaba a despertar sentimientos en el joven, ahí estaba con un short y polera para dormir, mientras que en la otra habitación estaban los mayores abrazados apoyados en la pared, sin saber cómo poder mantener su relación.

–Miku-chii... ¿Segura que quieres ir a verla? –Pregunto el rubio con un dejo de amargura, odiaba recordar lo que había pasado aquel día, el no haberla podido rescatar de esas chicas.

–Sí Len, solo acompáñame, le entregaré algo que la hará ver la verdad, ella debe saber lo que le han ocultado toda su vida –respondió la chica, ella estaba sentada en la cama de abajo mientras apoyaba su rostro en la cama de arriba –le hice daño y quiero remediarlo…

–Ella te hizo más daño –murmuro amargado sentado en su cama, le acaricio la cabeza tratando de calmarse –lo lamento Miku-chii, y lamento que tengamos que compartir habitación, menos mal que mi cama es nido…

–No te preocupes, gracias por aceptarme en tu cuarto, debe ser incomodo compartir con una chica –sonrió sinceramente sonrojándolo.


	7. Chapter 7

–_Ella te hizo más daño –murmuro amargado sentado en su cama, le acaricio la cabeza tratando de calmarse –lo lamento Miku-chii, y lamento que tengamos que compartir habitación, menos mal que mi cama es nido…_

–_No te preocupes, gracias por aceptarme en tu cuarto, debe ser incomodo compartir con una chica –sonrió sinceramente sonrojándolo._

–Para nada –contrarresto –no… que he dicho, ahora creerá que siempre traigo chicas a mi cuarto… ¿Pero eso importa? Solo somos amigos… En que estoy pensando –pensó, gruño por lo bajo, odiaba no saber que sentía, y mucho más sentirse tan confundido por alguien.

–Gracias, bueno, ¡Es hora de dormir! Mañana tenemos que ir a clases –se recostó en su cama mientras que Len trataba de mantener la calma dentro de él –buenas noches pequeño Len…

–Buenas noches Miku-chii…

La noche paso tranquilamente dando paso a la mañana, donde dos jóvenes se encontraban levantándose perezosamente, ambos estaban sentados en sus camas mientras trataban de quitarse toda la flojera. Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió estruendosamente asustando a ambos hermanos menores, sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta donde estaba, ahí parada estaba la silueta de la mayor, su rostro estaba lleno de energía y algo de molestia se apodero de su rostro al verlos acostados aún.

–¡Levántense! –Les ordeno estremeciendo a ambos por la fuerte voz, se levantaron rápidamente sin poder procesar la información aún, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rosto de la rubia –Miku-chan, tú te duchas primero –le entrego una toalla y comenzó a empujarla hacia el baño, mientras que la aludida aún parpadeaba sin comprender nada.

–Rin-chan… ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto con voz suave, por un segundo creyó que era tarde, razón por la cual fueron despojados de esa manera de las sabanas.

–Hmp… son las 5:45 –respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera, el cuerpo de la agua marina se tensó. ¿Tan temprano era? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué rayos hacía levantada a era hora?

–Rin-chan… entramos a clases a las ocho –le recordó con un dejo de molestia en la voz –¿Por qué tan temprano?

–Pues, necesito que me lleves temprano al instituto, me trataré de inscribir, si no volveremos a Estados Unidos juntos, terminaré mis estudios acá –concluyo la chica muy segura de sí misma, se detuvieron a medio pasillo frente a una puerta –ve y dúchate tranquila, nadie te apurara –una cálida sonrisa se posó contagiando a la estudiante quien entraba al baño y cerro tras ella. Rin dio media vuelta y camino su cuarto, Mikuo estaba sentado, ya vestido con jeans oscuros, una camiseta de mangas cortas azul, su cara estaba cubierta por ambas manos, los codos apoyados en sus piernas, se veía frustrado. Suspiro tratando de animarse y se encamino hacía él, sentándose a su lado –ne Mikuo-kun –lo llamo arrastrando las palabras, él giro un poco el rostro para verla y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Rin, buscare trabajo –relató sorprendiendo a la menor por unos instantes –no quiero que seamos una carga... –continuo al ver que le iba a interrumpir –debo buscar como solventar los gastos y no todo dependa de la bondad de tus padres, además estudiare algo, por mis notas muchas universidades me ofrecieron becas acá, no creo que deba rechazar alguna, después de todo si quiero un futuro contigo debo comenzar ahora a solucionar cosas –concluyó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a su novia quien tenía los ojos acuosos por tal confesión.

–Deberías de dedicarte a estudiar, mi padre solventa todo lo que necesitamos ya que se siente culpable de cosas que hizo en el pasado, así que ustedes no son problemas. Ayer hablé con él y le plantee lo sucedido a lo cual le pareció bien, tú sabes el cariño que te tiene, incluso se enfadó muchísimo al saber que incluso te hecho de casa junto con tú hermana –afirmo Rin para luego lanzarse para abrazarlo, ambos quedaron acostados. Ella sobre él.

–No deberías de haberle contado eso…

–Yo no sé los detalles, por lo que no pude decirle mucho más delo que yo sé –le calló –pero él quiere que tú le cuentes, Mikuo-kun déjanos apoyarte en todo esto, nosotros podemos y no los dejaremos solos.

–¿Qué haría yo sin una novia tan linda como tú? –Pregunto avergonzando a la chica, deposito un tierno y casto beso en la frente y se levantó dejándola sentada –bien, pues aun así buscaré un trabajo, tengo planes y para eso necesito dinero –agregó feliz desconcertando un poco a su novia por el misterio.

–¿Qué planes? –Alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Ya lo sabrás más adelante –le trato de calmar –por ahora ve y arréglate, necesitaras estar lo más presentable posible para el director…

–¿Cómo que más presentable? Yo siempre lo estoy –discutió, el silencio reino por unos segundos y luego continuo –¿Acaso me visto mal? –Pregunto al aire con molestia, a lo cual el agua marino solo trago algo asustado.

–Tan temprano y ya están peleando –interrumpió Len ya vestido, su cabello húmedo pegado, y a su lado Miku quien observaba con curiosidad, su melena estaba mojada y apegada a su cuello, ambos traían el uniforme del instituto.

–Dicen que no es bueno pelear por las mañana –agregó Miku con una sonrisa algo burlona –ya parecen esposos –agregó evitando reír, aquel comentario sonrojo a los mayores, hasta un tomate podría sentir celos.

–¡Miku!

–¡Len!

–¿Qué? –Preguntaron inocente ambos, con ojitos de cachorrito mientras hacían un pequeño puchero, ambos se miraron y sonrieron –los dejaremos solos tortolos –habló el rubio mientras se iba seguido por su amiga.

–¡Hermanos menores! ¿Quién dijo que eran una bendición? –Exclamaron al unisonó ambos sonrojados aún, para luego salir y desayunar junto a sus pequeños y traviesos hermanos, quien comían y hablaban de examen de ciencias que tendrían la otra semana.

La mañana fue amena, ambos se llevaron su obento, se colocaron zapatillas ambos, tomaron sus mochilas y partieron a la escuela con Rin quien llevaba un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas, era corte princesa, suelto desde la cintura para abajo, zapatos blancos bajos y un bolso a juego. Cuando llegaron eran las 7:30 am y el lugar parecía desierto si no fuera por algunos alumnos que llegaban poco a poco, le enseñaron el lugar a Rin calmadamente, ya que no había prisa; finalmente cuando ya era la hora de clases la dejaron con la secretaria, una mujer alta de cabello negro, vestía de manera prolija, miro a la rubia quien estaba nerviosa.

–Rin-chan ahora te dejaremos acá, debemos ir a clases –trato de calmar a la hiperventilada.

–Además el director no es alguien… –trato de pensar bien las palabras –molesto, bueno nos vemos hermanita –se despidió Len llevándose a Miku, ya un poco más lejos la soltó –¿Crees que lo lograra?

–Espero, sí es así quizás hasta seamos los tres compañeros de clases…

–No gracias. Sí es así prefiero que quede en el otro curso.

–No seas malo pequeño Len.

– ¡Pequeña Miku! –Gritaba Luka corriendo donde ella, al llegar la abrazo y la miro a los ojos –hay rumores que dicen que te vieron salir de la casa del pequeño Len –miró al chico molesta – ¿Es verdad?

–Pues sí…

– ¡Qué!

–Luka-san déjame explicarte –suspiro la chica, Luka la miró nerviosa y comenzó a calmarse –el viernes mi padre me hecho de la casa, bueno en realidad a Mikuo, pero yo lo defendí y preferí irme con él. No lo iba a dejar solo después de todo… entonces la familia Kagamine nos acogió en su hogar y por eso me vieron salir hoy de ahí –explico omitiendo hechos, la de cabellos rosas sabía cuánto amaba la menor a su hermano y sobre todo lo mal que se llevaba con su padre, soltó un bufido, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla.

–Está bien –suspiro, mirando a ambos chicos –pequeño Len cuida a esta pequeña –le sonrió tiernamente –ahora si me disculpan, ya que todo está solucionada debo irme –se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba hacía un chico alta con cabello morado quien la esperaba con una leve sonrisa.

–Wow… creo que al fin están juntos –susurro Miku al ver la escena, en cosas de segundos la campana sonó anunciando que las clases comenzarían. Así fue como empezó agitada la mañana.

Era hora del almuerzo, y ambos salieron corriendo al jardín donde se encontrarían con la rubia, pero al llegar ella no estaba, miraron a todos lados sin respuesta. Extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a inundarlos: nerviosismo, intranquilidad entre otros, además de pensamiento como: ¿Le habrá ido mal? ¿Qué le dijo el director? ¿Dónde está? Todo se esfumó cuando escucharon como los llamaban, ahí estaba la rubia corriendo donde ellos y una paz se apodero de sus cuerpos.

–¿Dónde estabas? –Gruño su hermano molesto.

–¿Eh? Oye no le hables así enano –se defendió, y continuo – pues recién salí de la oficina del director…

–¿Y qué te ha dicho? –Interrumpió ansiosa.

–Pues…

–¡Dilo ya! –Exclamaron ambos por el nerviosismo y las pausas de la rubia.

–Ya, ya… ustedes son tal para cual –murmuro sonrojando a ambos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ella quien sonrió triunfante –Pues desde hoy soy alumna del instituto, pero comienzo mañana –anunció emocionada dando pequeño saltito mientras aplaudía, en segundos los dos la apoyaban con gritos de felicidad –solo que me han colocado en el otro curso, para evitar problemas con este tonto –señalo a su hermano quien paso por algo el insulto.

–Eso es bueno, yo no quería que estuvieras con nosotros todo el día –acotó el rubio.

–¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a Miku-chan? –molestó a su hermano mientras abrazaba a la chica que no sabía qué hacer.

–¡Claro que no!

–¿Entonces por qué te enojas y sonrojas?

–Deberíamos de comer mejor…

–¡Yo no estoy ni enojado ni sonrojado!

–Sí como no –se burló, soltó a Miku para luego caminar hacía su hermano el cual retrocedió instintivamente.

–¿Debería estarlo? –Pregunto nervioso, mientras su hermana se acercaba con una sonrisa tan grande que nada bueno pasaría… por otro lado Miku se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras veía el show.

–¡Claro que sí! Es linda, tierna, inoce… bueno eso no, pero es responsable, y muchos chicos la persiguen…

Y así pasaron unos minutos, Rin tratando de molestar a su hermano el cual solo quería comenzar a comer tranquilo, Miku solo escuchaba tratando de no participar para no salir sonrojada o acosada por la mayor. Las clases comenzarían así que Rin procedió a volver a casa despidiéndose de los chicos quienes caminaron a sus salas.

Sin darse cuenta el día había acabado, los estudiantes rápidamente guardaban sus cosas mientras salían de las aulas y corrían a la salida y poder irse. Por otro lado ambos amigos caminaban tranquilamente hacía la salida. Miku se despidió diciendo que debía hacer algo antes de irse a casa pero que no se preocupara y él se adelantara a lo cual Len accedió sin mucha confianza. Pasaron las horas y ambos Kagamine se encontraban en la sala algo preocupados, la mayor caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que su hermano solo estaba sentado mientras trataba de mantenerse en calma. Ya eran las 21:15pm y ni pista de los Hatsune, hasta que el timbre los levanto como si se tratase de un resorte, la rubia corrió hacia la puerta, en cosas de segundos salto hacia afuera para caer sobre su novio, todo el enojo, preocupación y hasta ira se habían esfumado al verlo ahí ileso, Miku tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la actitud de su chica, rápidamente se encamino y entro a la casa, donde estaba Len, ambos sonrieron y la tranquilidad volvió. La madre de los gemelos salió de la cocina para ver la escenas, su pequeño sonriendo dulcemente a igual que su amiga, ellos palabras no necesitaban mientras que afuera su hija parecía un koala sobre el mayor que trabaja de mantener el equilibrio, dejo la cena por unos segundos y camino hacía los chicos y se aclaró la garganta para que todos la vieran.

–Chicos tomen –le entrego un llavero con forma de tortuga color azul a Miku, este tenía tres llaves –la de la puerta principal y la de la habitación de Len y esta es la de Rin –le mostro a la chica quien solo asintió, y luego hizo lo mismo con Mikuo.

–¿Por qué tienen llaves de nuestras piezas? –Pregunto Rin algo descolocada por la acción de su mamá.

–Pues, en casi de alguna emergencia o si escuchan cosas "raras" –molesto la mujer mayor al ver como los rostros se sonrojaban– pueden ir a ver, o en caso de emergencia…

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Pensé que eras más inteligente Kaiko –respondió burlona –esta es la verdad que no te han dicho nunca tuspadres…

–¿Por qué piensas que te creeré? Esto podría ser una clase de venganza…

–No me interesa si crees o no, solo ten –le dio una carpeta azul –ahí esta todo…


	8. Secreto

Secreto

Ya era viernes, y los estudiantes salían del instituto para ir a sus casas. Miku se dirigía a la salida o más bien la arrastraban hacía allí Luka seguidas por Len y Rin.

– Luka-san ¿Qué sucede? Necesito irme a hacer cosas…

–¿Cómo es eso de que irás a hablar con Kaiko? –Pregunto molesta deteniéndose justo en la salida mientras otros alumnos pasaban por sus costados, y Len se detenía detrás de Miku.

–¿Quién es Kaiko?

–Es una chica que le hizo esto a Miku –señalo su cabello corto –además de que si no hubiera llegado a interrumpirlas estaría aún fracturada en su cama –respondió la mayor irradiando enojo.

–Cuando la vi estaba toda golpeada –susurro Len a su gemela quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¡Entonces no irás! Miku-chan, es peligroso –argumento la rubia asustada.

–Iré aún que ustedes no quieran, quiero solucionar el problema y además ya estoy mejor, y si me vuelve a pegar yo se lo devolveré, me pudo golpear pero jamás pedí clemencia o lloré frente a ellas y sus golpes –contra ataco –y lo que debo decirle es algo que necesita saber…

–Pues entonces yo igual iré –agrego Luka mientras que Miku negaba con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

–Me acompañara Len-kun, no te preocupes no sucederá nada Luka-san, Rin-chan –las tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno esta bien… –acepto a las malas Rin, suspiró –bueno me iré a la casa, por lo visto tengo muchas cosas con las cuales colocarme al día, nos vemos en casa chicos, adiós Luka-san –se despidió mientras se iba.

–Yo igual me iré entonces, me quedo algo más tranquila –nos vemos chicos, se alejo corriendo hacía Gakupo.

–Pues vamos –comenzó a caminar hacía el instituto femenino seguida por Len.

…

–¿Esa no es la chica a la que golpeaste? –Pregunto en un susurro una chica a Kaiko, quien llevo la vista hacía la entrada.

–S-sí, es ella, ahora que quiere –hablo al aire mientras se dirigía hacia ella –Miku-san ¿Qué haces por estos lares?

–Hola Kaiko-chan –saludo la muchacha, mientras que Len solo las observaba con un rostro muy molesto –solo te he traído algo que te volverá feliz –abrió su mochila y le golpeo el pecho con una carpeta.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Alzó una ceja tomando la carpeta a regañadientes, la abrió y comenzó a leer hasta que bajo las manos y miró a la chica incrédula.

–Pensé que eras más inteligente Kaiko –respondió burlona –esta es la verdad que no te han dicho nunca tus padres.

–¿Por qué piensas que te creeré? Esto podría ser una clase de venganza por lo que te hice.

–No me interesa si crees o no, ahí está todo… solo piensa que si fuera mentira yo no ganaría nada –alzó los hombros restándole importancia mientras se iba del lugar seguida por Len, ya un poco más allá se detuvo.

–¿Sucede algo Miku-chii?

–No… o sea sí, debo irme a ver a Mikuo, nos vemos después nos vemos Len-kun, gracias por acompañarme –alzó la mano en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo dejando a un Len muy confuso.

…

Por otro lado se encontraba Mikuo detrás de una vitrina de la tienda de instrumentos musicales atendiendo a un señor que deseaba un saxofón.

–Es uno de los mejores que tenemos señor.

–Entonces lo llevo jovencito –respondió el cliente mientras Mikuo sonreía, eso significa que obtendría más dinero en su sueldo base.

–Buenas tardes, perdón por la demora –se disculpo Hatsune mientras entraba a la tienda y caminaba hacía los vestidores.

–No te preocupes Miku-chan –habló un joven de cabellos cafés y de gafas.

–Gracias Kiyoteru-san –hizo una leve reverencia y fue a guardar su mochila a su casillero, y volvía a la vitrina para atender como s hermano.

…

–Len… me preocupan los chicos…

–No deberían ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Pues llevan una semana llegando tarde, y ninguno nos dice porqué –argumento.

–Quizás tienen cosas que hacer…

–Mikuo me dijo que buscaría un trabajo –soltó la mayor mientras se lanzaba a la cama de su hermano y dejaba sus cuadernos tirados.

–No te preocupes por ellos Rin, y comienza a pasar la materia para que estés al día –respondió el menor, quien comenzaba a dudar sobre que hacían los hermanos al igual que la mayor.

–¡Que aburrido eres!

…

–¿Sabes algo de los chicos? –Pregunto.

–Nada –respondió su mujer –desde que los echaste que no sé nada de ellos –suspiró preocupada, si bien le había estado depositando lo suficiente para que pudieran vivir tranquilos no los había podido ver ni llamar.

…

–¡Legamos! –Anunciaron ambos hermanos entrando a la casa, agotados.

–Bienvenidos –los recibió la matriarca de la casa con una gran sonrisa –Deben tener hambre, siéntense les serviré algo de cenar.

–No se preocupe –negó la menor avergonzada por tantas atenciones.

–Chicos deben comer algo, no deseo que se enfermen –ataco la mujer asiéndoles asentir completamente rojos, se sentaron en la mesa de la sala y ambos suspiraron cansados.

–Creo que me desmoronare…

–Y yo hermanita –susurro –no deberías de ir más…

–Te deseo ayudar, y no me lo puedes prohibir –gruño escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos descansando.

–Vale, pero no te esfuerces –pidió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y escuchaba algo como un "sí".

–Aquí tienen chicos –apareció la mujer, Miku se sentó derecha para recibir un plato, el cual tenía puré de papas y carne, al igual que su hermano comenzaron a comer.

–Está muy rico –dijeron al unisonó ambos mientras sus ojos brillaban y miraban a la señora –muchas gracias.

–Me alegro mucho chicos –sonrió la mujer mientras volvía a la cocina, y ambos gemelos bajaban tranquilos, hasta que Rin vio al mayor de los Hatsune y corrió hacia él.

–¡Llegaste y no me avisaste! –Reclamo molesta.

–Lo lamento amor –se disculpo cansado.

–Ya no te preocupes, no quiero que trabajes, ¡Mira llegas todo cansado!

–Debo hacerlo –reprocho como si fuera un padre a su hija mientras que Len se sentaba al lado de Miku, y ella revisaba su celular, hasta que abrió los ojos casi desorbitando.

–¿Qué sucede Miku? –Susurro el rubio preocupado.

–Mi-mira –le mostro la pantalla de su celular, el rubio leyó sorprendiéndose igual a ella –Mikuo revisa tu cuenta…

–A ver… –tomó su celular mientras era abrazado por su novia, y entro a su cuenta bancaria –¡Oh! –Apago el celular –por dios…

–No necesitas trabajar…

–Seguiré Miku, deseo pagar todo con mi trabajo –respondió feliz, mientras su hermana suspiraba.

–Vale, vale –tomo su plato vació y fue a la cocina para lavarlo seguida por Len.

–Miku ¿Qué estás haciendo todos estos días?

–Yo… –suspiro –le pagare los anillos de compromiso a Mikuo –le susurro– pero es un secreto, él no lo sabe –sonrió y comenzó a lavar la vajilla para subir.

–¿Anillos de compromiso? –Pregunto por inercia sorprendido.

–Sí, por eso nos han echado de casa, Mikuo le dijo a nuestro padre y lo boto de casa.

–Pe-pero… ¿Y tú?

–Yo… solo lo apoyé, y me fui también, luego de no verlo por tanto tiempo no quería ser separada de él y menos por un comportamiento egoísta como el de ese hombre…

–Miku… yo siempre te apoyare –le tomo las manos en las suyas mientras sonreía sonrojándola.


	9. Anillos

¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! He de esperar que les agrade y comenten :D, además si tienen ideas mándemelas para seguir con esto y mejorarlo 3 gracias a todos los que lo leen –aún que no lo comenten- y sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo…

–_¿Anillos de compromiso? –Pregunto por inercia sorprendido._

–_Sí, por eso nos han echado de casa, Mikuo le dijo a nuestro padre y lo boto de casa._

–_Pe-pero… ¿Y tú?_

–_Yo… solo lo apoyé, y me fui también, luego de no verlo por tanto tiempo no quería ser separada de él y menos por un comportamiento egoísta como el de ese hombre…_

–_Miku… yo siempre te apoyare –le tomo las manos en las suyas mientras sonreía sonrojándola._

**Anillos**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde la última charla sobre trabajar, los chicos seguían en la tienda de música sin que nadie supiera, Rin cada vez tenía más dudas que callaba por temor que la dejara, mientras que Len solo guardaba silencio y estudiaba para los exámenes y así no molestar a Miku, pero ya era un nuevo día y la madre de los Kagamine le había pedido ayuda a la menor de las Hatsune que a pesar de ser sábado estaba despierta temprano y el mayor estaba sentado con la vista perdida.

–Mikuo vamos a comprar las cosas que pidió la tía –le llamo la atención al mayor el cual estaba distraído –Mikuo, escúchame –chaqueo los dedos frente a su hermano, a la tercera vez reacciono.

–Perdón… ¿Qué me decías? –Pregunto apenado.

–Que debemos ir por los víveres, ¡Vamos! –Le tomo de la mano como cuando pequeños y lo jalo para que se levantara y así salieron de casa, caminaron hasta el centro que no estaba muy lejos, compraron las verduras llenos de risa con los malos chistes que contaba la menor, hasta que pasaron por las demás cosas; cargados de bolsas pasearon unos minutos por las tiendas hasta que llegaron a una joyería, estaban fascinados viendo todo, bueno realmente Mikuo lo estaba, Miku solo lo observaba con curiosidad, deseaba saber cuál sería el anillo de compromiso que le gustaría regalarle.

–¿Cuál te gusta más? –Pregunto Miku, eran bastantes.

–Creo que este es el ideal para pedírselo –le señalo a su hermana una argolla de oro blanco, tenía una flor del mismo material al centro una piedra naranja.

–Es hermoso –admitió, miro el que sería la pareja, el otro era del mismo material pero en vez de la flor tenía grabado un diseño en color naranja – ¡Se me olvidaba! –Exclamó exaltando a su hermano.

–¿Qué paso? –Pregunto mientras aceptaba las bolsas que su hermana casi le lanzo, levanto una ceja divertido al verla casi estresada.

–Debo ir a recoger unas cosas, nos vemos en casa hermanito –se fue dejándolo solo, al llegar a la esquina respiro tranquila, se acerco al borde viendo como su hermano se alejaba, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, en el momento que iba a avanzar un brazo la jalo hacía atrás, giro el rostro y ahí vio a Kaito que estaba serio, alzo una ceja y giro el cuerpo para estar frente a él – ¿Sucede algo?

–Hablaste con Kaiko…

–Nop, solo intercambie algunas palabras, creo que no se podría decir hablar como charla –interrumpió.

–Bueno eso –rodo los ojos – ¿Es verdad?

–Sip, es algo que un día tu propia madre me dijo –contestó –pero eso no significa que tienes que estar con ella si ese es el problema –argumento.

–Lo sé –suspiro, abrió la boca pero al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba la cerro, ambos chicos miraron hacía el origen, ahí estaba una chica castaña de cabello corto, facciones delicadas, traía pantalones ajustados con tacones negros, una camiseta de hombros caídos roja.

–¡Kaito! –Grito nuevamente la chica, al llevar miró a Miku y ambas sonrieron –Eres la de la otra vez, ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto animada.

–Pues bien, ahora los dejo tengo cosas que hacer –se disculpo.

–No te preocupes –sonrió, la pareja la despidió y se alejo.

–Ahora sí –entro a la joyería y camino hacía el vendedor, un hombre de estatura media y cabello rojo, ojos celestes, se acerco y el hombre le dio la bienvenida –Buenas días, señor necesito esas argollas, la de oro blanco con una flor, y la pareja de esa –el hombre abrió los ojos como plato.

–¿Está segura señorita? –Pregunto, ella asintió y el hombre busco unas cajas, tomo dos y se las acerco, las abrió –Tengo para elegir, esta con la piedra naranja, calipso, rosa, y la otra argolla esta con grabado calipso, roja y naranja.

–Mejor aún, deseo una con la piedra naranja y la otra argolla con grabado calipso –pidió, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

–De acuerdo –tomo un anillo de aquellos colores y los guardo en dos cajas, Miku le entrego una tarjeta y el hombre la paso por un aparato, coloco el valor y le entrego la maquina –confirme el monto y coloque la clave.

–Pe-pero el valor que puso…

–Es un descuento que le hice, no se preocupe por esas cosas –hablo sinceramente.

–Gracias… –coloco la clave, a los segundo apareció un papel, el señor tomo la maquina y saco la boleta, guardo las cajitas en una bolsa, le paso la boleta con la bolsa.

–Gracias a usted por comprar acá si no fuera molestia me gustaría saber para quien…

–Mi hermano le quiere pedir matrimonio a su novia, cuando le dijo a nuestro padre lo hecho de la casa y yo lo seguí… nos acogió la familia de ella y comenzamos a trabajar, yo lo veo con muchas ganas, pero este detalle lo tenía pensado desde que supe que quería casarse –sonrió al recordar aquel día, había sido horrible pero a la vez fue lindo –así que con mi sueldo estos meses se lo he comprado –sonrió al señor quien estaba conmovido.

–Gracias por confiar en mí –hizo una pausa para volver a la tranquilidad –cuando desee casarse no dude en venir donde este viejo, le entregaré las mejores y más hermosas argollas –sonrió.

–jejeje –rió nerviosa al imaginarse ese día –muchas gracias, nos vemos señor –se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa, al llegar vio como Rin estaba sentada en un sofá mirando hacia la ventana, Len al verla alzo una mano como saludo a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera, camino por el pasillo pero su hermano no estaba abajo, por ende debía estar en la pieza, subió casi saltando los escalones, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Rin y entro, ahí estaba su hermano tirado en la cama, sonrió –Toc, toc –dijo sacándole una sonrisa al mayor, se acerco a él y se lanzo a su lado –te tengo una sorpresa hermanito –canturreo, el mayor la observo con curiosidad.

–En que andas enana –exigió saber, una carcajada salió de su garganta al ver el puchero de su hermana, le acaricio el cabello desordenándolo –me gusta que este más corto, se ve adorable, es como cuando eras pequeña y yo lo peinaba y llenaba de horquillas para poder peinarlo.

–Gracias –lo abrazo, se separo de él y le entregó la bolsa, al ver de qué se trataba se negó, a lo cual ella le empujo la bolsa –son mi regalo, ve y pídeselo ahora mismo, quiero grabarlo –saco su celular.

–Eres la mejor –se levantaron ambos y la apretó casi ahogándola –ahora estoy nervioso –la soltó mientras sus manos temblaban.

–Nada de nervios, espera llamaré a Len –salió del cuarto y bajo silenciosamente, cuando lo vio le hizo gestos para que la siguiera y así fue, entraron al cuarto y vieron a Mikuo con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupado.

–Que mi hermanita es la mejor –respondió orgulloso, le mostro la caja que tenía en sus manos, Len sonrió mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de la chica –si se quedan juntos, ella te hará el hombres más feliz del mundo, después de mi –alagó sonrojándolos a ambos.

–No digas esas cosas –pidió nerviosa –ahora ve… no mejor espera le diremos a la tía para que las cosas sean más románticas, será un almuerzo afuera –comenzó a hablar mientras se alejaba del cuarto y baja hacía la cocina, cuando entro la vio sentada mirando televisión –Tía –llamo a la mujer quien al verla sonrió –saldremos a almorzar afuera –susurro sorprendiéndola –Mikuo le pedirá matrimonio a Rin –aplaudió bajo –le he comprado las argollas –sonrió ilusionada.

–Pe-pero Miku ¿Cuánto te salió eso? –La menor negó con la cabeza –Miku… –suspiro rendida –vale, saldremos a almorzar afuera –sonrió a lo que la chica salió corriendo de la cocina y subió a zancadas, entro de manera estrepitosa al cuarto asustando a ambos chicos que estaba tranquilos –cámbiense de ropa, saldremos afuera –sonrió, salió de ese cuarto y entro al de Len cerrando con llave.

–Pero… ese es mi cuarto –susurro, se apoyo en la pared del frente y espero a que saliera.

Mientras que Rin suspiraba, ya iban cien suspiros en un día, en una sola mañana y por el mismo motivo… sentía que su relación estaba estancada, casi no tenían tiempo de salir, compartir más que en la noche, se levanto del sofá y camino hacía las escaleras, al subir vio a su gemelo.

–¿Qué haces ahí?

–Miku se está cambiando, deberías de hacer lo mismo, saldremos a comer afuera todo y no creo que quieras ir con tu pijama de conejitos rosados –se rió entre dientes, Rin frunció el ceño y lo golpeo para luego entrar a su cuarto.

Al rato estaban todos abajo, la madre de los chicos tenía unos jens oscuro con una blusa blanca y chaqueta rosa pálido, su cabello estaba trenzado y usaba tacones, Rin usaba un lindo vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, de color naranja claro, zapatos blancos, su flequillo estaba tomado por completo dejándole la frente libre, Miku tenía puesto unos short cortos de color negro, zapatillas blancas con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color sobre ellos un suéter azul, su cabello estaba suelto con algunas trenzas, ambos chicos traían pantalones, el mayor de color oscuro mientras que el menor traía unos de color verde agua, una blusa naranja para Mikuo junto con una chaqueta negra, Len usaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca con estampados y un suéter del mismo color que Miku, se miraron entre todos y salieron de la casa, la verde agua llevaba una mochila guardando todo lo necesario junto con los anillos.

El restaurante era bastante elegante, paredes blancas con detalles en negros, al igual que los manteles, cinco copas en la mesa con sus respectivos platos y servilletas, se sentaron y una joven fue a preguntar que deseaban, luego de pedir el almuerzo comerlo junto con bebestibles –vino y jugos- llegaron al postre, Rin pidió una copa de helado, Mikuo un pie de limón, Len y Miku un trozo de torta de chocolate y banana, mientras que la mayor de todos pidió una tarta y champan para todos, la menor de los Hatsune le entrego debajo de la mesa la caja del anillo a su hermano quien la recibió.

Se levanto de la mesa nervioso y se ubico al lado de su novia, la cual lo miró sin comprender nada.

–Rin, llevamos juntos toda la adolescencia y ahora juventud –hablo nervioso –y se que contigo es con quien deseo estar toda mi vida –agrego temblando –deseo saber, deseo pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo, Rin Kagamine ¿Deseas unir tu vida para siempre conmigo? –Pregunto cuando le abrió la cajita de terciopelo, ella tenía los ojos como plato sin reaccionar…

¿Le dirá que si o que no?

¿Qué podría suceder ahora?

¿Cómo se imaginan la boda?


	10. Mal interpretación

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste, y… ¡Comenten! Así me dan más ánimos 3,**

–_Rin, llevamos juntos toda la adolescencia y ahora juventud –hablo nervioso –y se que contigo es con quien deseo estar toda mi vida –agrego temblando –deseo saber, deseo pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo, Rin Kagamine ¿Deseas unir tu vida para siempre conmigo? –Pregunto cuando le abrió la cajita de terciopelo, ella tenía los ojos como plato sin reaccionar, sus ojos miraban el anillo y luego a él desesperando a todos._

**Mal interpretación **

Los segundos pasaban, todos comenzaron a sentir pánico a la falta de respuesta. Mikuo se levanto lentamente, su rostro paso por ilusión, aturdimiento, angustia y finalmente bajo el rostro, dejo la caja sobre la mesa junto con un suspiro, giro sobre sus talones y camino despacio a la salida, ya fuera corrió hasta que sus piernas pudieran.

–¿Rin? –Alzó la voz llamando su atención – ¿No lo amas? –Ambos rostros mostraban confusión y ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo amo… es solo que no me lo esperaba, y no se supe que decir, y no sé que decidir –cada vez su tono disminuía, su madre la abrazo por los hombros.

–Miku –susurro a la chica, estaba sentada mirando la servilleta que se posaba en sus piernas, no podía procesar todo, su hermano pidiendo matrimonio, ella sin responder, él corriendo lejos, y ella sin poder decir que desea.

–¿Planeas quedarte ahí parada y dejar que él se vaya lejos? Acabas de decir que lo amas, pues si no deseas casarte aún o si es muy pronto el compromiso díselo, no dejes que piense cualquier cosa –regaño la Hatsune menor, miro a Rin quien estaba atónita – ¡Muévete! –Exclamó al no verla en movimiento, con el grito la rubia dio un brinco y salió corriendo del local con la caja en mano. Apoyo la mejilla en su palma mientras comía su postre.

Rin corría por las veredas tratando de encontrar a cierto chico de cabellos verde agua, pero parecía haberse evaporado en el aire, se detuvo ya cansada mientras regularizaba sus respiraciones, busco con la mirada. Un parque de diversiones le llamo la atención, fue y entro, los menores corrían por todos lados mientras los padres los perseguían o regañaban por las travesuras, una sonrisa se le escapó a la Kagamine al imaginarse en esa situación con Mikuo, ella advirtiéndole al pequeño cual sería su castigo, mientras él evitaba que le colocará uno; una lágrima cayó por su mejilla rodando hasta el mentón, una angustia enorme se apodero de su pecho, estaba asustada, asustada de que él creyera que ella ya no lo amaba, que pensará que no deseaba estar con él, más lágrimas rodaron bloqueando su campo de visión y pequeños gritos ahogados, tapo su rostro con sus manos tratando en vano de detener su llanto.

Mikuo ya sentado miraba a su alrededor, las lágrimas se habían detenido hace un rato, sus ojos hinchados y rojos observaba a la gente caminar y los niños jugar. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y escondió su rostro entre los brazos buscando seguridad, sus sentimientos explotaban uno tras otros con sus pensamientos. Tristeza, amargura y angustia, se levantó por inercia y camino hacia el hotel de cuando se fueron de casa, rento una habitación y mando un mensaje a su hermana, si las cosas iban bien, ella lo aceptaría y hasta lo ayudaría.

Su celular sonó, sonido típico de un mensaje, abrió el mensaje esperanzada por el nombre, pero luego quedo helada, quería ayudarlo pero sabía que debía decirle a Rin, apretó la mandíbula por no saber qué hacer, bloqueó el celular, se levanto y tomo una chaqueta, caminó al cuarto de Rin que estaba vació ya que en esos momento la estaba consolando su gemelo, abrió un bolso y comenzó a guardar ropa, documentos y dinero que él guardaba. Bajo las escaleras en silenció y solo le avisó a la matriarca. Salió de la casa y camino al hotel.

La puerta de su habitación sonó y corrió para abrirla, ahí estaba la figura de su hermana, ella entro cerrando la puerta, dejo el bolso al lado de la cama y le abrió los brazos para que él la abrazara.

–Ven, deja de hacerte el fuerte –corrió, sí, él corrió a abrazar a su pequeña, con solo tocarla comenzó a llorar desconsolado mientras ella le daba palmadas en la espalda –todo saldrá bien –consoló.

–N-no sé que pa-paso –sollozó con el alma hecha pedazos, algo en Miku se encogió, si bien antes de que Len apareciera ella era completamente distinta y el la hizo volver a como era antes, pero ver a su hermano así le partía el alma –Te ju-juro que pen-pensé de verdad, que ella acep-aceptaría –agregó en llanto.

–Todo pasará Mikuo, de verdad, todo mejorara no te preocupes –le acarició el cabello de manera maternal, luego de unos minutos el mayor ya estaba dormido, lo arropo en la cama y salió del lugar. Su cuerpo pesaba y su pecho dolía.

Len estaba al borde del colapso, Rin no paraba de llorar, todos sus intentos de calmarla eran en vano, además hace unos minutos se enteró que Miku había salido y ya era muy tarde. Suspiro con frustración, su hermana dormía en su cama, le quito los zapatos y coloco dentro de las sabanas, caminó hasta el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, en los sillones estaba sentada Miku cubierta por la oscuridad, camino hacía ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro sobresaltándola, ella giró el rostro y sonrió de manera triste.

–Él está bien –susurró y él asintió –pero está destruido, esto es solo una confusión, aún así –suspiró, llevó una mano a su frente –no quiere hablar con ella por ahora…

–Rin lloró hasta que se durmió –interrumpió enojado, ella se levanto y lo miró.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?

–Pues es tú hermano, dile que paso –la enfrento.

–No es mi culpa que ella no le respondiera –defendió a su hermano enojada.

–¡Pues tan poco la de ella! ¡Él se fue sin esperarla!

–¡Le rompió el corazón!

–¡Y él a ella!

–Sabes que más… no quiero ni hablar de esto, estoy cansada, ahora molesta, y ¿Sabes? La culpa es de tu hermana –culpó, lo empujo con el hombro y subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto y vio a la rubia, cerró la puerta y se fue al cuarto de Rin, cerró la puerta y coloco el seguro lanzándose a la cama para poder desahogar sus propias penas.


End file.
